


Prince of Nothing

by KazooArtoo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Praise Kink, Prince Choi Soobin, READ NOTES, Smut, Wait maybe a little plot, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazooArtoo/pseuds/KazooArtoo
Summary: Being a prince isn’t all it’s cut out to be when you're treated like a piece of a chess board. Soobin knows his role though, he keeps his mouth shut and looks pretty for the various nobles of the King’s Court.And it was all well and good until an intruder in his bed chambers ruined everything.But maybe Soobin needed a little ruining.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 35
Kudos: 117





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> If you are someone big on explicit consent this might not be for you. I come from the aftg fandom so I knooow how important consent is in certain stories. 
> 
> With that being said, Yeonjun is an intruder in Soobin's room and that comes with some touching that Soobin didn't really sign up for. Yeonjun does get his consent further in when it comes to actual sexual contact but it's a little bit of a ride for out little bunny at first. 
> 
> Okayyy with that cleared up I hope you enjoy my first time writing smut.   
> Part 2 is almost finished and will be out by next week

“Prince Soobin, you are dismissed.”

The command echoes through the vast room as if it is announced to a ball teeming with mumbling nobles. Soobin raises his head from his book and instead finds an empty hall, void of visitors or even a common servant. From where he is perched on his dias of cushions the prince does see that the meeting table has been placed a few yards away from the king’s throne. A map of the country is placed in the center with various wooden markers signifying what Soobin could only guess were vast armies and troublesome enemies. 

Nothing he can understand. Nothing he is needed for.

Soobin has been dismissed like this many times, more times than he can count. He has grown so used to it by now he could even tell when the order was coming, unknowingly already placing a bookmark in his novel before his father had spoken. He resents the command nonetheless. 

As an attendant appears to place his shoes before him the Prince unfurls his legs to let his toes graze the cold marble flooring. The entire room was hard and colorless, so unlike his own podium of soft pillows and smooth silks. The fabric surrounds him in a nest of illusion, the Prince was anything but comfortable here. 

From beside him he sees another servant fix the royal crown atop the king's head, a heavy piece of gold laced with jewels and gems of various sizes. Soobin loathed the royal crowns, his own being a mockery of his fathers with it’s only use being an unbearable contraption of poking laurels and dangling sapphires. 

From the corner of his eye Soobin sees his father watching him. A steady and shameless stare that forces the Prince to watch the way he rises from his seat. Elegance and grace were key in earning any praise from the King and Soobin knew better than to not strive for perfection. When he stands he slips his feet into the sandals, careful to make sure each piece of silk adorning his body is draped around him perfectly.

The Prince does not stretch his stiff legs when he feels the joints ache, a Prince does not get sore. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me in attendance for the meeting?” Soobin paces a few feet towards his father in an attempt to walk off the soreness. An attendant takes the novel he had been reading and scurries away as the King reaches out to wrap one of his hands around a stray length of silk that hangs around the Prince’s middle. Soobin stands before his father with his head bowed and arms limp, an imitation of well practiced submission.

“Do you truly think yourself worthy to sit in on a war meeting?” The King fists his hand into Soobin’s sash, “Dear son, have I not taught you better?” 

The Prince doesn’t answer, he should have known better to ask the question in the first place. The King yanks the sash and Soobin is quick to throw out his hands onto the arm of his fathers throne to stop himself from toppling onto his awaiting lap. The dangling gems around his face sway in and out of his vision as he feels the King’s breath on his neck. 

“I don’t need any  _ distractions _ to confuse my men.” Soobin feels his fathers nose in his hair and voice in his ear, he grips the velvet upholstery tight but doesn’t try to pull away. The King continues to tug him closer until he is half leaning over the grand throne, Soobin keeps his eyes unfocused as dry lips press into his temple, “Your want for  _ attention _ has blurred your common sense. You are better suited for galas and balls rather than the duties of a King and his Generals.” 

“I know father, please forgive my foolishness,” Soobin digs his nails into the cushioned armrest as he feels his father breath him in. “I simply wanted to entertain the idea.” 

The smell of rum sends shivers down the Prince’s arms as another hand raises to trail fingers down his throat. “Go clean yourself for tomorrow. You can entertain us all then, hmm?” The king lets go of him and Soobin tries his best not to stumble as he backs away. 

“Of course, father.” The Prince bows low and slow in an attempt to beg-pardon. When he rises again he finds a sneer on the King’s face. Soobin thinks there is just no pleasing some people. Soobin also thinks there is no pleasing a _ King _ .

As he turns to leave towards the grand entrance he tries to adjust his outfit where it had become disarranged. The blue silk was not ripped but the careful knot his attendant had tied it into earlier that day was now destroyed. By the time the guards open the main chamber doors he has ripped the silk sash from his middle and balls it up in his hands. 

Waiting outside the throne room are various members of his father’s council. Countless Nobles and Generals all stare at him as he passes by, each of them having a seat at his father’s war table. Soobin straightens his posture and walks with grace as they eye him down. The King may have the loyalty of these men, but Soobin has their desire. 

As the third born son, Soobin has not been trained in the ways of becoming a King but instead on how to be used by one. As a child he was not instructed on the study of war or politics but rather elegance and grace. The Court knew no better though, they thought him a whore of a Prince with no hope to lead his country. Soobin played his role well. With the first born Prince away fighting in the war and the Princess married away to another country's royals, the third in line did a fine job with keeping the Court occupied after his mother had died. 

Soobin is simply an instrument for his father to use as he sees fit, but he is a  _ good _ one.

Tool or not, the Prince has been in bed with more than half of his father’s inner circle. He fucked them, they fucked him. In some cases they sent their wives to have some fun and Soobin played his careful game of palace harlot. It brought with it a reputation that he had learned to accept. In all likelihood half the country knew of his dealings, but it mattered little when he was three steps down from the throne. 

Soobin walked the length of the corridor with his head high and eyes forward, ignoring the blatant stares from members of the court that still flitted about outside the grand hall. The Prince sees a group of women wearing his color sway back and forth ahead of him. They wear their necklines low and plunging and Soobin sees the invitation in their eyes. He squeezes the ball of silk in his hand as he passes, uninterested and not in the mood.

At the end of the hallway he still feels their eyes ogling him, his sleeveless tunic doesn’t feel like enough cover today and his ear still burns from where his father had pressed into him. He turns the corner and the weight of their stares finally lifts from his shoulders. 

Soobin feels himself relax for only a moment, the hallway before him vacant and free of the Court’s gaze. A moment to himself, which are increasingly becoming more and more uncommon. The Prince lets his shoulders relax for only an instant before he feels fingers sliding around his waist. 

“I think those fair maidens were hoping for a night with the  _ Blue Prince _ . I must say, I think I could see all the way down to their  _ belly buttons. _ ”

Soobin stops dead in his tracks and feels the fingers slid around to his front to rub his stomach. A chin sneaks up and rests on his shoulder, brown locks of hair pop into his vision from the corner of his eye. “Kai…” Soobin brings his own hands up to cover the ones on his belly, “Hands off.”

A huff from the younger blows a hanging sapphire into the Prince’s vision but the hands around his middle disappear along with the chin on his shoulder. “And here I thought you simply had some other bedmate in mind for tonight.” The young attendant walks in front of Soobin and pouts, “But it seems like you’re just not in the  _ mood. _ ”

Soobin eyes Kai with a raised brow before he continues walking down the empty corridor, “You would be correct, though you should know by now that my  _ mood _ has little say in the matter.”

Kai falls into step next to him and takes the fistfull of sheer silk from Soobin’s hand, “They think wearing blue will win them your favor, yet they are all scared to get their hair dyed in fear of you taking offence.” 

“My hair color is quickly becoming court fashion and yet the lady I was with last night pulled on it as if my scalp was the reins of a wild horse.” Soobin scrunches his nose at the memory, “It was hard to get my hair right this morning, I think I have a bald spot…”

Throwing the blue sash over his head, Kai slinks down the hallway a few paces in front of Soobin and speaks in a sensual voice, “My Prince, if you are to go bald because of court ladies and their hair kinks then I would gladly take over your position of the ‘Sky Blue Slut.’” 

Soobin frowns at the attendant who seems to get too much enjoyment picturing his demise, “Some friend you are. For the record, I prefer ‘Azure Whore.’” Kai continues to walk with his hips swaying from side to side, “And I do not  _ talk  _ like that.” 

Kai glances over his shoulder and batts his eyes from behind the sheer silk, “Like what~ I have no possible _ idea _ what you are talking about?” Soobin nearly laughs if it weren’t for the pair of guards that appear from around the corner of the hallway. Kai almost walks right into them if it weren’t for Soobin pulling on his arm and yanking him back. 

The guards turn and look at them, one of them curling their lip at Kai while the other gapes at Soobin. 

“Your Majesty,” they say in unison, bowing low and coming up quickly, “Is this servant bothering you?” One of them reaches out to Kai in an attempt to take him but the boy dodges the hands and ducks behind Soobin.

Soobin raises his chin and looks at the guards with as much royal confidence as he could muster this late in the evening, “No, he is attending to me.” 

The guards eyed Kai and Soobin notices the blue silk still draped over his friend’s head. He snatches it off him and quickly drapes it around one of the guard’s neck, getting close to the silver armour of his chest plate and leaning in to whisper in the sentry’s ear, “I am retiring to my chambers, please see to it that I am not disturbed tonight.” The guard gets his eyefull before the Prince brushes past him, pulling Kai along with him and not looking back.

“You  _ do  _ talk like that.” Kai whispers as they race down the hall. Soobin doesn’t bother to correct him. 

Out of all of the servants Soobin has grown up with, Huening Kai has stuck to him like glue. They were children when they first met, Soobin a princling racing through the halls and Kai a small but energetic hallboy from an immigrant family. They were each other’s friend when there was no longer anyone else their age, a secret bond that has now lasted for years they no longer trouble themselves with counting. 

Kai is the one person Soobin can trust with his thoughts, the only servant that separates him from his position as Prince as well as his dealings. 

Soon enough they reach the end of the wing that contains Soobin’s bed chambers. A large expanse of hall that the Prince had stumbled down many times and wishes deeply for it to be smaller. 

“Huening Kai,” The attendant’s attention is grabbed instantly with the use of his full name, “Who shall I bed at the ball tomorrow night?” 

It wasn’t a joking question, if anything it was political. Kai’s eyes unfocus as he thinks about the possibilities and business to be done in the Court. His attendant runs through the list of what information could be gained in the privacy of a bedroom and who would be the most vulnerable to Soobin’s wiles. 

When they reach the end of the hallway Kai hums his answer, “Someone from  _ far  _ away. The guest list shows a great deal of Nobles from the distant reaches of the country.” Kai smiles and stretches his arms out into the air, “Someone who you would _ never _ have to see again.” 

Soobin grins as his friend takes off back down the corridor, “That’s just your love for the foreign ambassador from last week shining through, is it not?”

“You were lucky with that  _ hunk _ and you know it!” Kai reaches a servant's door and sticks out his tongue before disappearing down the passage. 

Soobin scrunches his nose as he opens the door to his room, “Being  _ pretty  _ doesn’t mean you have any skill, Kai.” The attendant likes ranking the Prince’s encounters, but his actual experience in a bedroom was very limited. 

Soobin turns to shut and lock his door behind him when he gets inside his room but he stops short when he looks down he sees metal picks sticking out of his keyhole. The deadbolt is laying on the ground next to his feet. 

Soobin spins around to face his room, he was in near darkness save for the moonlight that filters in through his window. Shadows made monsters of everything and the Prince stays frozen in his spot. The shutters are open and the wind makes his curtains sway back and forth. He hates having his windows open, the cold always seeping into his room late at night when he couldn’t get up to get extra blankets. 

Already shivering, Soobin takes a hesitant step forward into his room. “Hello? Any aide?” No response is given, the Prince crosses his arms to stave off the cold. 

No lanterns were lit and the rustling of the draping fabric that hung upon his walls and ceiling were the only sound that could be heard. The whole room seemed to be holding his breath and Soobin was starting to think his chances in the servants hall was better than this atmosphere. Kai can make space for him, he has done it before. 

Soobin steps back towards the door but instead of the empty space he feels his back hit something that had not been there before. 

“Shhh…” A smooth voice whispers into the Prince’s ear as something cold comes to rest across his throat. Soobin startles, trying to pull away from the shadow but before he could scream a gloved hand clamps over his mouth and blocks any sound from escaping. The Prince’s legs feel weak as his hands come up to try and pry the hand away from his face but the attacker behind him holds on tight. A cry for help is all he needs but the knife against his throat pressed firmly into his windpipe.

“Come on. On your knees.” The voice is a calm whisper in his ear as Soobin feels a boot push in on the backs of his legs. Fingers dig into his cheek and cause him to let out a muffled cry into the hand covering his mouth. Soobin pleads into the worn leather but the knife stays firmly right below his neck. He collapses into a kneel with the hands still around him, the hard marble cuts into his skin through his linen pants and Soobin swears this is the moment of his death. The Prince’s throat would be cut and his blood would spill over the cold floor, red and blue mixing into a muddy purple. 

Soobin’s death would most likely go down as a lover gone bad, a kink gone wrong. His eyes water at the thought, he doesn’t want to be remembered like that. 

“What the  _ fuck _ Gyu?” The voice of his attacker pulls Soobin from his thoughts of death, “You said he was at the fucking  _ meeting _ ?” 

Soobin closes his eyes and feels tears track down his face when a second voice speaks up from the corner of his room, “He was _ supposed _ to be there, I figured that-”

“You  _ figured  _ wrong.” The anger in the voice behind Soobin makes him even more tense, he keens and tries shaking his head to try and plead with his attackers. The hand over his mouth jerks and forces him against the back of the man holding him, his breath hot against the side of his face. 

The voice from the corner of his room sounds regretful, “Sir, if I had known-” 

“Get out Gyu. Go home and wait for your orders.” Soobin opens his eyes and finds a hooded figure coming out from the shadows of his room, small and completely covered by a black cloak. The Prince tries leaning away but in turn only pushes closer to the man behind him. His hands still struggle to pry away the hands but the knee pressing into his back acts as a warning for him to stop. 

“Yes sir.”

The hooded figure in front of them turns and leaves through the open window, with the turn of a cape he was gone, leaving Soobin with the knife still against his throat. The panic continues to well up in his chest when he feels an exhale of breath against the back of his neck. “It’s a shame Little Prince, it really is…” 

Soobin sobbs into leather as he feels himself being lowered further onto the ground. His mind runs wild with all the different ways this man was planning on killing, the different ways his knife would slide across his smooth skin and deep into his veins. When he’s fully moved onto his belly his head is still angled because of the hand on his mouth. The knife on his neck disappears. 

The Prince whines as the cool marble flooring seeps into his skin, “Shhh, it’s okay.” The man's voice reassures him as a new prick appears between his shoulder blades. “Nice and easy yeah? No one is around this wing of the palace to hear you, so let's just be all calm and nice like.” 

The man was right, no one bothered to aid Soobin’s chambers at this time of night. Screams and wails were normal on this end of the castle with what he got up to, no one would be the wiser if this time Soobin really was crying out for his life. 

It did not calm Soobin, but it did make him lose more hope. There was no winning this, no escape from the man on top of him or his knife that would tear him apart. 

When Soobin is turned onto his back the hand disappears from his mouth and the figure above him holds the dagger underneath his chin, “Careful with your volume, I hate screaming in closed spaces.” The knees on either side of the Prince’s hips squeeze him tight, pebbled leather pants that shine ever so slightly in the moonlight.

Soobin stares up at the attacker with wide eyes that continue to send streams of tears down his cheeks. “Please…” His voice is thick and his throat feels constricted with fear, “Please don’t…” 

“Don’t _what_? You’ll have to be specific because I obviously wasn’t planning on being _interrupted_. You have a lot of making up to do.” 

Looking up at his attacker the Prince sees he is mostly casted in shadow. A hood is pulled up to cover most of his face. The heavy woolen fabric is hiding what Soobin thinks is a shock of pink hair. 

“I don’t want to die.”

“That’s  _ rich _ . I haven’t heard that one before.” The man trails the knife down the side of Soobin’s jaw and bats away the hands that try to grab at it. The Prince cries out when the knife bites into his cheek throughout the struggle, a cut forms and red swells from the wound quickly. “Be  _ still.”  _ He hisses through clenched teeth as his other hand reaches and pulls Soobin’s arms tight against his side, pinning them beneath his legs so that he couldn’t fight back, “Be  _ still _ and I will consider your life before I  _ end it.  _ You  _ pathetic  _ excuse for a Prince.” 

“Anything you want!” Soobin’s voice sounds shrill but he was desperate for any chance of survival, “Anything you want and it’s yours! Please, I  _ can’t _ … I can’t die like this.” 

His attacker leans in then, his hands going to either side of Soobin’s head with a rough grip to hold him still. The Prince could make out the contours of his face then, a young adult who couldn’t be much older than himself, his pink hair framing his face beneath the hood made him look like a watered down  _ demon. _ “Anything, Little Prince?” His voice is slightly nasally and Soobin can hear the menace dripping from his words. 

All he can do is try and nod his head, “I’ll give you anything. From my chambers... Or myself. It’s just like you said, the guards know no better what sounds come from this room.” Through the darkness of the night Soobin can see a flash of a smile from underneath the hood. The fingers that push into the sides of his temples hurt but one of the man’s thumbs comes and brushes a tear away from his cheekbone. 

“Ah yes. What a delight to bed a Prince.” Soobin watches the man's gaze wander over him, It takes all of Soobin’s conviction to meet the attacker’s eyes as he looks him up and down. “What makes you think your body tempt me like it does the rest of this damn Court” 

“What do you know of the Court?” Soobin accuses. Danger flashes in the man’s eyes and the Prince quickly tries to babble on, “What do you know of my body as well as my skill?” 

This garners a laugh from the intruder, Soobin feels a drop of blood leak into the shell of his ear. “Enough to hear the  _ stories _ ,” The man releases his head and leans back, wiping a red smeared glove off on Soobin’s cotton tunic, “Enough to know of your little tricks.” 

“I have no tricks, just me. And the members of the Court think I am  _ more _ than enough.” If Soobin’s last hope of life was to whore himself out to an enemy he would play his part right, “I won't tell anyone you were here, I won't tell anyone  _ anything. _ ” 

“You make a tempting offer. A lot of people would pay a lot of money for the right to say they’ve fucked the ‘ _ King’s Favorite Toy _ ,’” Soobin nearly cringes at the title, but the man was gauging his reactions and he needs to be convincing if this were to work. 

“Whatever you want,” Soobin breathes out the proposal and tries his best to sound compelling, irresistible even. He couldn’t hide his tears or the blood that was smeared on his face, but he could angle his hips up and push his luck. 

The intruder smiles, his teeth catching the light as he shifts on top of him. “If you  _ insist _ ,” Soobin flinches when the man's knife comes up to his face again, but instead of it pressing against his skin it travels up into his hair and catches on his crown. The gold contraption is pulled off his head and hanging off of the knife, “I’ll take this though.” 

The hood comes down off his head and Soobin stares up at the pink hair that appears from underneath. Much like his own, his attacker’s hair color is fully encompassing but streaks of yellow and pale blue make it hard for the Prince to figure out what kind of style he was trying to pull off. 

He is beautiful in a terrifying sort of way but the laurels and sapphires do not suit him as he places upon his head, it is slightly too big and the dangling jewels are askew. “How do I look?” 

Soobin thought better than being honest, “Perfect.”

The man flips his knife in his hand and in a blink of an eye it disappears somewhere beneath his cloak, “Let’s get started, yeah?” He gets up off of Soobin and takes a few steps towards the wide bed, stopping a few feet shy and spreading out his arms before him. “Come,” He announces as if to the entire room, “Attend me.”

Soobin quickly crawls off the ground and onto his feet. He feels like a mess as he walks up to the man, blood and tears are smeared across his face and clothes. It wasn’t until he was in front of the man that he realized he was taller than him. 

“How shall I attend you... “ Soobin usually has a name for these encounters, this was nothing he had ever done before. The man smiles, to the Prince it looks more like a sneer.

“ _ Yeonjun.” _

“Yeonjun.” Soobin's voice is barely above a whisper as  _ Yeonjun _ gestures to his clothes. The Prince gets the idea and reaches out to undo the clasp holding his cloak closed. More black is hidden underneath and Soobin pushes the cloak off of Yeonjun’s shoulders and lets it fall to the ground. 

When the Prince reaches for the gloved hands he sees a flash of metal hidden up a sleeve. Before he could even think about touching it the hands come up and roughly grip his chin, “No funny business. You’ll sooner find a knife in your neck than your freedom tonight if I think you will cross me.” 

Soobin nods his assurance, “Of course.” 

Yeonjun smiles and brings Soobin’s face close, “Keep that up and I might believe you.” Their noses brush and Soobin holds back a whimper when he feels a tongue lick the cut on his jaw. When Yeonjun kisses him he tastes iron.

As their mouths fit together the gloved hands pull his shoulders around to shove him onto the bed. Yeonjun looks down at Soobin as he tries to scramble back against the headboard, “I can see why Court likes you so much...” 

“What…?” The Prince’s sandals slip off the side of the bed and his fingers curl into the sheets to stop him trying to run. There was nowhere for him to go.

Yeonjun smiles as he strips off his gloves, “You’re easy.”

“I’m-” Soobin shakes his head into the soft sheets that surround him as Yeonjun climbs onto the bed towards him, “I’m whatever you want me to be.” Soobin would play this game if it meant Yeonjun would keep his knife to himself.

“How boring,” Yeonjun straddles Soobin’s waist and pulls away at the ties of his tunic, “Why must your clothing be so  _ elaborate _ when all you do is fuck like a bunny?”

“A  _ bunny? _ ” Soobin shrugs off his shirt and tosses it from the bed, “You’re foreplay is _ awful.” _

Yeonjun grins and pushes the Prince further into the pillows, “I do a good job compensating, _ Bunny _ .” 

Soobin doesn’t respond, not when a pair of lips connect with his sternum. Yeonjun’s mouth is soft against his skin, softer than the Prince could have ever imagined them to be. Soobin fists his hands into the sheets as warm fingers travel up his bare stomach.

Turning his head off to the side, Soobin tries to hide the heat that rises in his cheeks. The touches were not what he was expecting, not when this man had been holding a knife to his neck minutes beforehand. It felt too good to be touched and Soobin struggles not to whine when Yeonjun’s thumb brushes over his exposed nipple. 

His head lifts up off the Prince’s chest to look at him, noticing the way Soobin had his face half buried in the sheets. Yeonjun’s lips curl into a smile when the Prince squirms underneath him, “Oh no,” His voice is low and husky, “Was the little bunny not expecting the scary fox to have any skill?” 

Soobin gasps when Yeonjun pinches his nipple, squeezing his eyes closed as another other hand reaches up and grips his chin. His face is forcibly turned towards Yeonjun and Soobin can’t help but look up at him, “Come on  _ Prince Soobin, _ where is that confident whore who roams the halls looking for a good  _ fuck _ .” 

Soobin grasps the wrist of the hand on his jaw, “You know  _ nothing. _ I-  _ Ah _ -” Yeonjun rolls his hips down and cuts him off short. 

“I know more than you think,” Yeonjun lets out a low laugh as he leans in close, “Such a difficult life you must have as the palace’s royal fuck toy.” Yeonjun runs the pad of his thumb over Soobin’s lips before pushing it inside the Prince’s mouth. “But... I can only imagine all the dirty little secrets you have tucked away in your brain. No?” 

It takes an amount of restraint to not bite off Yeonjun’s thumb when it presses down on his tongue. 

“You don’t look as pretty when you’re scowling,” Yeonjun takes his thumb out and rubs it along Soobin’s lips, coating them in saliva. His other hand leaves the Prince’s chest and threads his fingers through his hair. Soobin cries out when the fingers curl and yank. His head is pulled back at an awkward angle and Yeonjun hisses through his teeth as he towers over him, “You must know a  _ lot _ . Even for a 3rd born Prince, hmm? Even though you are cast out of your father’s useless war meetings.”

“Please…” Soobin’s hand goes to Yeonjun’s arm as it continues to pull at his hair, “I know  _ nothing _ …” It wasn’t exactly true, but Soobin knew the type of things that wouldn’t be useful to Yeonjun if he was an enemy of the country. “I specialize in inner court dealings and dramatics. Who has the worst kinks and who has the bigger-”

Soobin is cut off again with thick lips pressing into his own. “Mmm,” For a man who threatened his life, Soobin was struggling to find fault with the way the rose colored man was touching him. The Prince’s eyes fall shut as he feels Yeonjun’s hand on his jaw slowly creep down his throat and over his chest. He doesn’t stop himself from arching into the touch.

When Yeonjun pulls away again Soobin struggles not to chase his mouth, when he opens his eyes he sees his attacker watching him with a critical gaze, “I’m sure you know your role better than you let on. Whether you like it or not.” Yeonjun’s voice is soft when his hand finally reaches the waistband of Soobin’s thin pants and hovers there.

“No, I-” Soobin wants to deny it, his whole life he has been called a simple whore and no one thought twice about his role beyond that. Yeonjun, whoever he was, saw right through him. 

“Do you enjoy it?” Yeonjun’s fingers touch along the skin right below Soobin’s belly button, “Do you enjoy your nights alone with men and women three times your age?” Soobin keens when their hips rock together, “Does anyone treat you like a  _ Prince _ behind closed doors or are you just their tool to use as they please? Do you even get off when you fuck them or-”

“ _ No _ .” Soobin interrupts Yeonjun and covers his face with his hands, “ _ Never.”  _ The Prince tries pulling away, doing his best to kick the man straddling his hips off him. Yeonjun has no business saying these things and Soobin has had enough. “If your so set on  _ fucking _ me then do so without all your  _ questions. _ ”

Yeonjun sneers at the struggling Prince who continues to thrash underneath him. His hands leave their spot by his waist and grab at Soobin’s wrists, “Hey now Bunny, let’s calm down before you hurt yourself.” Yeonjun pins the Prince’s hands above his head and holds them there, “You still owe me remember? Whatever I want?” 

Soobin glares up at Yeonjun and tries to push him off again to no avail, his body is rigid as he pushes against the strength of the man on top of him, “You’re a  _ monster.” _

Soobin knows he used a bad choice of words when he sees Yeonjun’s reaction. His leer feels dangerous and Soobin nealy tries to take back his words as the hands pinning his wrists tighten painfully.

“Monster, you say?” Yeonjun is cast in a blue moonlight as he leans over Soobin’s body, “You call  _ me _ the monster?” Tears drip down the side of the Prince’s cheeks as he tries to hide his face in the sheets. “I’m not the  _ monster _ , Bunny. Though it seems you find yourself surrounded by them daily.” 

The tenderness in Yeonjun’s voice scares Soobin into looking back up at him. Yeonjun still wears a look of distaste but his eyes gleam with what could be unease. Yeonjun stares at Soobin and Soobin stares back. 

“Is your father not the monster? Or his trusted generals and noblemen?” Yeonjun whispers as he looks across Soobin’s body with a raised brow, “I don’t see how they treat you any differently than I do.”

Soobin doesn’t know how Yeonjun could know this without being in the ranks himself. He racks his brain of the faces of guards and servants in the palace but none of them match this man and his hair the color of carnations. Yeonjun wasn’t wrong, many men and women had been rougher with him in bed. To call Yeonjun a monster compared to them was an understatement. 

Soobin swallows the lump in his throat and takes a long breath before croaking out a reply, “You’re all fucking monsters.” 

Yeonjun’s smile widens.

With one of his hands grasping both of Soobin’s wrists he lets the other one trail down his chest and stomach until it reaches the edge of his pants again. Soobin’s breath hitches when his fingers curl around the edge of the cotton, Yeonjun looks back up at him to meet his eyes.

“Relax, Bunny. I wanna make you feel good.” With that, the waistband is pulled down to expose Soobin the chilled air, half hard and leaking. “Are you gonna let me?”

The Prince does his best not to squirm as Yeonjun’s gaze as he drinks him in. Soobin wasn’t supposed to feel this  _ good _ under Yeonjun’s touch, it feels wrong as the man lets go of his wrists and he doesn’t immediately push him away. Yeonjun runs the pads of his fingers along the exposed skin of Soobin’s thighs, “Yes or no. I’m not gonna bother with someone unwilling.”

The Prince shivers and lets his mind think it over as he reaches up and grasps the bars of his elaborate wooden headboard. This was foolish and he had no reason to not suspect Yeonjun to stab him at any moment. This wasn’t safe, not that this ever type of thing ever is. Soobin feels the pit of his stomach heat up even more when the fingers travel to his inner thigh and he couldn’t help but moan out, “ _ Yes _ .”

“Good little Bunny,” Yeonjun almost sounds like he’s cooing as he reaches over and takes a spare vial of oil off of Soobin’s bedside table, “So good for me.”

Soobin lets out a whimper as Yeonjun slowly moves himself back so that rather than being on top of him he is in between his legs. When he’s seated on his knees he slips off the Prince’s pants fully before opening the flask and pouring the slick liquid over his fingers, “Do you like being touched like this, Bunny?” 

“Yes,” Soobin slowly lifts his leg to press along Yeonjun’s hip, wanting  _ more _ . The man was barely even touching him, only letting excess oil drip from his palms and onto the Prince’s stomach. It was odd being the only one laid bare but Soobin keeps his hands where they are above his head as Yeonjun rubs oil into his fingers, “Please…” 

Yeonjun looks up from his hands and hums low, “Please what?” It was torture, Soobin thinks, that this man was still hovering above him without any real contact. The muscles in his midriff flex when more drips fall over his skin. 

“Please touch me…” 

None of Soobin’s nerves work right when Yeonjun wraps his hand around his member. He is warm and painfully gentle, slowly working his hand up and down his length until he is thoroughly coated in the oil. Soobin’s back arches off the bed and his ankles cross behind Yeonjun’s back, toes curling. 

“So sensitive,” Yeonjun traces a vein up the side of Soobin’s cock, “So pretty.” The Prince can’t help but look down to where Yeonjun is slowly pulling at his dick, when he does he’s startled to see Yeonjun staring back. “Such pretty faces you make Bunny. You look like a  _ mess _ .” 

Soobin gapes at him, no words make their way to his lips when Yeonjun grips him just a  _ fraction _ harder. Instead, he lets out an open mouthed moan, a drawn out ‘ _ ahh _ ’ sound that is most likely the lewdest noise to ever make its way out of him. 

“ _ Good _ ,” Yeonjun presses his pelvis into one of Soobin’s thighs, the warm leather not hiding the prominent bulge there. “I like your little sounds, Bunny. I bet no one in this damn palace can make you lament like I can.” 

Yeonjun’s open hand is palm down on Soobin’s stomach, the drips of oil rubbing into his skin as he palms down on the taught muscle. Soobin feels every press of each finger as the hands slide up his torso until it reaches his chest. His skin was pale in the moonlight, completely exposed and contrasted to Yeonjun who was covered head to toe in black. This man was unlike anyone Soobin had ever seen, let alone bed. He wanted to see  _ more _ of him. Underneath black clothing and a hard exterior he wonders what else could there be to a man like this.

The fingers reach one of the Prince’s nipples and a nail presses into the bud causing him to flinch. He writhes under the touch, but the pain only pushes him closer to the edge. Yeonjun still keeps an achingly slow pace on his dick and Soobin can’t think straight as the dark figure works him ragged in the dark of the night. 

“I- hah…  _ ahh...  _ Y-Yeonjun,” Soobin’s voice cracks as he sobs out the name. One of his hands darts down from the headboard to cover the one encompassing his cock, trying to encourage Yeonjun to go faster, to touch him more. “I _ need _ …” It occurs to the Prince then that he doesn’t know what position Yeonjun prefers. His mind starts to run wild with all the possibilities of what the man would do to him, “I  _ need.”  _

Yeonjun’s smile is wicked, a dangerous lilt to his mouth that makes Soobin bite back another whine. One moment the two both have a hand around the Prince’s dick, in the next, Soobin’s wrist is being twisted off to the side by an oil slick grip. 

The Prince cries out as his hand is bent at an awkward angle, his cock now laying untouched on his stomach. Soobin struggles to understand, “Yeonjun  _ please.”  _ Yeonjun tsks him as the Prince lets out another cry.

“Oh  _ Bunny _ . I can only imagine what beautiful pictures you are drawing up in your mind right now.” Soobin reaches down his other hand to touch himself but Yeonjun grabs that one as well. “And as much as I’m interested in knowing what it's like with you  _ inside _ me. I must leave you.”

Soobin’s head spins before settling on the sight of Yeonjun letting go of his wrists and standing up off his bed, “Wait-” 

“It was fun, Bunny. You really put on a nice show for a palace slut.” Yeonjun steps off the bed and the Prince notices he had never taken off his boots, pieces of caked mud are at his feet. When he steps off the bed Soobin scrambles onto his knees, the soft sky blue sheets surrounding him feel like nothing compared to the man's worn and callused hands. 

“Wait, please. Where are you going?” Soobin watches Yeonjun pick up his cloak and throw it over his shoulders. His eyes catch on the hard on in the leather pants that he had felt on his leg moments before. “Let me… I can help with…” He scoots to the edge of the bed and his fingers twitch towards Yeonjun’s buckle belt. 

“No,” Yeonjun’s voice is dark, the amusement in his tone makes Soobin keen as he steps further away from the bed. “I’ve wasted enough time with you Bunny, and I hear you have a big day tomorrow.” 

“ _ No _ ,” Soobin’s voice repeats as well as pleads with Yeonjun, “No, no please don’t go. I need you to...” His dick rests between his legs still hard and throbbing but he doesn’t want to touch it. Not when Yeonjun was still here to help him. 

A almost sadistic smile curls on Yeonjun’s lips, “I wonder if you’ll be able to find relief without me…” Soobin thinks this man  _ must  _ be a monster. When Yeonjun takes the gloves from where they had been discarded on the ground he twists them in his grip. It makes the Prince’s mouth water. 

Never has he felt as euphoric when Yeonjun’s had touched him. A perfect mix of soft touches and hard presses of skin against skin. He feels as if he was floating and Yeonjun has pulled him against something solid. A way of feeling pleasure he never knew was possible. And yet it felt like it has only lasted a moment. 

Soobin keens as Yeonjun’s tanned, oil slick fingers disappear under well worn leather. Yeonjun. An enemy, a hostile man who had attacked him in his own bed chambers. To steal, to kill, to simply see if he could. Soobin didn’t care, “Take me with you.” 

Yeonjun’s smile falters then, “Take you with  _ me _ ?” 

The Prince nods, “Take me away from here and wherever you're going.” Soobin wraps himself in an opaque white bed sheet and stands up from the bed. “Anywhere… Anywhere is better than here.” 

Yeonjun’s lip curls with what must be disgust, “Bold words from someone who’s never even seen the rest of the world. Even bolder from the Crown Prince of a powerful country.” 

“I am no Prince when it comes to this kingdom. They consider me just like the rest of the Court does… Like you do...” The words are hard to choke out as Soobin takes a step forward, “Just a whore.” If he got away from the palace he could be something else, anything else. He wouldn’t have to indulge everyone that looked at him, he wouldn’t have to fuck anyone he didn’t want to. 

“I have no  _ use _ for a whore.” But Yeonjun stands there and flicks his eyes over Soobins body, “You…” He seems to struggle to find words, a momentary slip in his dominating aura. 

Soobin keeps his eye up as he lowers himself to his knees in front of the dark figure. Yeonjun’s face is almost completely concealed due to him facing away from the moonlight, Soobin could only make out the crease in his brow that gives away his indecision. 

“I can be anything you want me to be.” Soobin tries again, “Or, you can leave me somewhere. Someplace far enough away, from the war, from the palace, from-”

“The  _ only  _ place suitable for you outside the palace is a brothel.” Yeonjun sounds as if he almost lets out a laugh, “I simply don’t think you could survive.”

“Then...” Soobin felt himself losing hope of any freedom for the second time that night, “Don’t go.” He reaches out to Yeonjun’s pants leg and tries to tug him closer, surprisingly the dark figure obliges and steps until they are inches away. 

“You’re thinking unreasonably Bunny.” Yeonjun reaches a hand down to pet at the top of Soobin’s head, “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Soobin doesn’t respond, doesn’t care. Instead he reaches out to Yeonjun and curves his hands around the tight leather pants. His thighs were corded muscle and when Soobin leans in to mouth at his cock he hears his breath hitch. The hand in his hair tightens slightly, not enough to be painful but enough to to act like a warning. When Soobin presses the flat of his tongue against the visible bulge Yeonjun lets out a low rumbling moan, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

“ _ Bunny _ …” 

Soobin continues to press his mouth into Yeonjun’s groin as his hands travel up to his ass, curling his fingers into the curve of it before he reaches his waistband and tucks a hand down against warm skin, smooth and unmarred.

Then the hand in his hair tightens enough to gently pull Soobin off. His hand slips out of the pants and he looks up at Yeonjun with spit slicked lips. Flushed cheeks match his pink hair and Soobin thinks he might have done it, might have done enough to get Yeonjun to  _ stay _ .  _ Finally  _ his skills were being put to good use. 

“Close your eyes, Bunny.” 

He does. He’d do anything. Irrational and senseless, Soobin no longer cares. If Yeonjun wants him to not watch himself be ruined then he would do as he was told. 

“Keep them closed.” Yeonjuns voice sounds a little closer than before, a little more sorrowful. The chill on Soobin’s skin is not stayed by the thin sheet around his shoulders. “Don’t open them unless I tell you to.” 

“Okay,” Soobin breathes out before thick lips gently press against his once more. The Prince thinks he could get lost in Yeonjun’s mouth over and over again with the careful way the man works his mouth open. He tries to push against him harder but each time he angles up more Yeonjun pulls away just a fraction. Soobin’s knees ache against the marble floors and he moans when Yeonjun pulls away fully once more. 

“Mmm-more,” His hands try to reach out and find any part of Yeonjun to grab onto but all he finds is empty air. Soobin hears a long sigh, he wants to open his eyes but he also wants to be good. He bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut to quell his frustration. 

“You’re shivering.” Yeonjun’s voice sounds slightly amused, Soobin didn’t find it funny. 

“Then  _ touch me _ .” 

Soobin hears a low hum of understanding and arches into whatever contact he thought was coming. None comes, rather he feels something heavy and woolen draped over his shoulders. “Wha-” 

“Shh, Bunny.” Yeonjun’s hand cups his jaw and Soobin so  _ badly _ wants to open his eyes. He feels the sting of tears when a gloved hand brushes some hair away from his forehead. “Trying to make you comfortable.”

“I don’t want to be  _ comfortable. _ ” Soobin wants to be  _ ruined.  _

“I thought you said ‘Whatever you want?’” From where his voice was coming from Soobin thinks Yeonjun is crouched in front of him, pulling the warm cloth around him and making it snug across his body, “I don’t want you too cold.” 

“You act as if you care…” Soobin huffs, pouting and fisting his hands into the new material. “I’ll be  _ warmer _ if you-”

“Bunny.” 

Yeonjun could be beheaded for the amount of times he has interrupted Soobin tonight. The Prince’s stomach turns hot with anticipation all the same. 

“Keep your eyes closed, just like that until I’m ready.” Soobin feels the hands slip from his shoulders and he falls back onto his heels with a scowl. He thinks Yeonjun has a funny way going about getting fucked. He was also starting to think it was never going to happen. 

“You sure like to draw out the wait.” Soobin lifts his chin into the air and tries to look desirable. Tempting. Enticing. He wonders what Yeonjun would look like laid bare, what it would feel like to be inside him. He pictures him getting undressed, or laying out different things he would use to wreck him. Soobin has a trunk of toys that the Court people pick through and use on him at the foot of his bed, Yeonjun might have found it and is choosing his fancy. 

“So impatient, Bunny. I promise I am worth the wait.” Yeonjun’s voice sounds far away, Soobin can’t hear any of what he was doing. But his imagination ran wild with thoughts of pleasure and ecstasy. So he waits.

And waits.

And hears nothing. 

“Yeonjun?” Soobin calls out into the silence of the room. 

No response.

“ _ Yeonjun.”  _ A trick? A test? Soobin wanted to scream at the confusion he was feeling. He pulls at the fabric covering him and refrains from ripping it off entirely and opening his eyes to look for where Yeonjun had gone. 

“I’m gonna open my eyes!” Soobin taunts, wanting to elicit a reaction. The room stays quiet. “I’m gonna call the guards! I’ll have them take you to the dungeon where you can  _ rot _ . And your friend too, he can’t have gone far from the palace grounds. Gyu was it?”

The quiet taunts back at Soobin as he grinds his teeth together with irritation. A tear escapes his squeezed shut eyes and he stands up with the fabric still pulled around his shoulders. 

“I’m gonna open them.” One last call into nothing. One last attempt to garner a response. When he opens his eyes he glares to whatever awaits him.

An empty room. An open window. His crown resting on the sill. 

Yeonjun’s cloak is wrapped around him. 

Soobin was alone.

  
  



	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA, it's still technically mondaaaaay!
> 
> Enjoy the second and final part!
> 
> 'Bunny' is said a total of 57 times in this fic TT

The Prince was alone.

When Soobin comes to the hard realization that Yeonjun had left, he throws off the cloak the man had left with him. His naked skin immediately chills but he pays no mind as he runs to his open window and leans out. Hands grip the sill and the Prince’s eyes search and search for a moving shadow or a flash of pink hair. 

Nothing.

Yeonjun is long gone and Soobin is a fool. He throws his forgotten crown into the corner of the room with a roar, the delicate metal hitting more cushions and comfortable seating. The Prince’s entire room is like a lavish padded cell. He hates it. 

He also wasn’t sure what to do next, still hard, still covered with oil and blood from the cut on his cheek. It seems a bath is in order. 

Ice cold and filled with lavender and honey, he soaks alone until his fingers are wrinkled and his erection goes down. As he wraps himself in a robe and looks out the window he sees the sun getting ready to make its way into the sky. The clouds are tinged orange and purple. Soobin wouldn’t get much sleep before the ball tonight but he falls into his bed nevertheless.

A few hours of uncomfortable sleep leaves his mind racing with the memory of warm hands and the softest pair of lips he’s ever had the pleasure of kissing. Yeonjun plagues his thoughts and when Kai comes into his chambers to rouse him he struggles to lift his head from his pillows.

“Your Majesty, you have a ball tonight remember?” Kai pushes on his shoulder and tries taking away the blankets piled on top of the Prince, “I drew a bath, we’re waiting for you.” 

“I bathed last night Kai. That  _ must _ buy me at least another hour to  _ myself _ ,” Soobin buries his face into a cushion to shield himself from the mid morning light. “Another hour won’t hurt anyone.”

“The king requests a specific scent for tonight's ball.” Kai leans down and sniffs Soobin’s hair, “You used lavender again…”

“Lavender is a very nice scent. You love lavender.” 

Kai shrugs and continues to pull at the satin sheets, “I don’t make the decisions though.” When the blanket is pulled off, Soobin is only left wearing Yeonjun’s cloak. He curls into a ball as Kai raises a brow, “What on earth is that?”

“None of your concern,” Soobin gruffly sits up in bed, his blue hair falling every which way in a mess of waves. He blinks around the room until his eyes fall on his friend crossing his arms in front of him.

“It’s filthy, you definitely need another bath if you slept with that thing around you all night.” Kai picks at the chipped leather on the shoulder of the cloak and his frown deepens, “Where did you even get this from? No one is allowed to have clothes this dirty and damaged in the palace, not even the hall boys.”

Soobin doesn’t answer, Kai isn’t wrong about needing another wash. He still feels the phantom touches of Yeonjun all over him, maybe he needs another soak to wash them away. The Prince shrugs off the cloak and scoots off the bed to have Kai lead him into the bathing room, clad only in loose cotton pants. 

“The King requested lemongrass to appease the nobles coming from the south.” Kai opens the door, waiting inside are three other attendants, “He also says those are the guests you should aim to…” Kai trails off as they reach the large in-ground bath. Steam rises and a citrus scent stuffs up the air. 

Soobin nods, understanding the relayed order from his father. The servants watch as he strips off his pants to slip into the hot water, dipping his head under to wet his hair. He stays uder for a moment, suspended in the deep water and surrounded by the blue tinted tile. Hot and prickling, he feels his muscles unravel and relax. A tap on his shoulder brings him back to the surface and Kai sits on the edge of the bath with his legs dangling in the water. 

Soobin pouts as he moves though the water to be in front of his main attendant, “I hate lemongrass.” 

Kai smiles as he holds up the metal pot full of oil, “Your Majesty.” 

“Little shit,” Soobin hops up out of the water to sit next to Kai, “I’ll pour it on you in your sleep.” Kai sticks out his tongue and hands the pot to another attendant as they stand up. 

“I think the guests will like it,” Kai dips his hand into the oil and brings it to Soobin’s arm to rub it into his skin, “You’ll be the life of the party.” 

Two other servants circle around him and massage the slick lick liquid into his arms, legs, and torso. Soobin feels hands and fingers everywhere, he closes his eyes and tries to imagine he’s somewhere else. Somewhere dry, not the steamy baths that somehow still leaves goosebumps across his skin.

A hand slides to his inner thigh, another goes behind his ears and into his hair. When another pair of hands reach his groin he struggles not to frown, tries to remember they have no choice, and neither does he. Kai’s hands work from his shoulders all the way down to his fingertips. Soobin has the feel of them imprinted into his mind, callused and clumsy but working with the utmost care.

“Hey,” Kai prodes him to open his eyes again, “All done.” Soobin looks down at himself, pale skin shining wet in the natural lighting from the high windows. He feels sticky, his blue hair is doused and hanging low into his line of sight.

“I miss my lavender.” He says sadly.

“How miserable,” Kai comments before pushing Soobin roughly back into the bath. Soobin yelps as he falls and becomes encased in the near searing water. When he resurfaces Kai is laughing, the three servants behind him make awful attempts at hiding their amusement. 

“I deserve more respect than this,” Soobin mumbles to himself as he rubs his arms down of excess oil and tries his best to wash it from his hair and body. “I deserve attendants who don’t make fun of me at the _ least _ .”

Kai giggles and crouches down by the edge, “You know you love me.” 

“Love is a strong word,” Soobin splashes water up at the boy who stumbles back with a wail. 

“Ya! Some _ regal prince _ you are.” Kai’s clothes are soaked and the Prince can’t help but laugh as he does one last dunk underwater to get off the last of the clinging oil in his hair. When he pulls himself from the bath again a robe is draped around his shoulders. 

The extra attendants make their way from the room. Soobin bundles himself into the robe and pulls Kai along back into his room. 

“I can not explain the amount of _sleep_ I need Kai. Please stay with me until it is time to get ready?” The Prince nearly falls back into his bed before he notices the cloak still pooled in the middle. “I had… A rough night.” 

Kai pulls the cloak off the bed and holds it out in front of him with only a pinch of his fingers, “I can see that.”

Soobin groans in despair, “I simply need  _ rest _ . I’ll be ready in three hours.” With that, the Prince collapses into bed and almost immediately falls into a light slumber. 

Yeonjun still floats through his mind, but he’s better equipped to quell those thoughts with the stench of lemongrass that clings to him as a distraction. Kai stays in the room, occupying his time by nosing around his room and reading the first chapters of whatever books Soobin has strewn about. He finds his crown in the corner of the room. Neither of them mention it. During his deeper sleep Kai also applies a balm to the cut on his cheek, which only comes out to be a light graze from the knife. 

When Soobin wakes up again there is a knock at his door. The sun tells him it was nearly time to start getting ready for the ball. Kai gets up from his spot in the fluffiest of chairs and goes to answer the door while Soobin sits up in bed. 

“Taehyun,” Kai smiles and lets him in, “What a surprise.”

The guard in question smiles back, reserved and quiet. Taehyun being one of Soobin’s personal guards was a choice Soobin had been able to make. With less than a year of actual experience as a member of the royal guard the sentry was young but fierce, always there for the Prince and never a bother. When Soobin spent long nights in places outside of his bed chambers Taehyun was the one who usually accompanied him, vigilant and never judgmental. 

“Hello,” The blonde answers, “Not much to be surprised about.” He steps into the room and bows low, “Your Majesty.” 

Soobin scrunches his nose, “Is it bad?”

The guard doesn’t answer, standing straight and pursing his lips. Through the same door two attendants come in with their hands full of fabric and jewels. Kai oogles at them and claps his hands together, “It’s  _ wonderful _ .” 

Soobin doesn’t think so.

More blue silk and satin to layer on top of him and yet nearly none of it looks opaque. He stands up from his bed nonetheless and prepares to be prodded at once more. As he passes Taehyun he pats the guard on the shoulder, “Stay with us, will you?” 

“Of course, your Grace,” Taehyun bows again before going to shut the door. With that they begin their work. Soobin is stripped of his robe as the servants start their pokes at his skin, covering imperfections and applying creams to any dry skin. He slips into soft blue harem pants with openings up the sides that need ties at his waist to keep them from falling apart. They sat low on his hips and provided no shield from the cold. Kai fiddles with the creases in the fabric as another servant begins twirling gold into his hair and around his arms. 

Gold and blue paint is applied to his eyes and open areas around his body in delicate designs as well as nearly sheer top that's tied in the front to give him a low and plunging neckline. Different bands and cuffs on his biceps and wrists, thin chains hang from his neck and ears, Soobin felt suffocated by the weight of it all. 

Taehyun stays off to the side with a knife and a bowl full of apples, cutting off pieces for them to eat while they work. Soon enough it was only the three of them left in the room as Kai finished up the final touches to the look. Soobin takes a piece of apple and puts it into Kai’s mouth as he paints a golden pattern across his shoulder and collar bone, “Do you think the ambassador you fancy with will be at the ball this evening?” The Prince catches his friend blush.

“It’s none of my concern who comes to the palace. Either way, I would have no way of finding out.” Kai’s tongue sticks out of the corner of his mouth as he keeps his gaze trained on Soobin’s clavicle. 

“Taehyun would know,” Soobin turns his head carefully to his head guard, “Tell me, is the ambassador I bed last week going to be in attendance tonight?”

It only takes a moment for Taehyun to respond, “Yes.”

“Interesting…” Soobin drawls.

“I don’t see how that is interesting in the slightest,” Kai makes one final brush stroke across his skin before he begins to clean up all the mess. “In fact I find that information quite tiresome, he will only be a bother to you since you’ve already slept with him once.”

“I’m not worried.” Soobin holds out his arms and does a little spin to try and get the paint to dry faster, “How much time do we have until the festivities begin?”

“Ten minutes.” Taehyun sheaths his knife and throws away the remains of the apples.

Soobin falters, “ _ Ten? _ ” Kai drops everything and runs to where the crown had been thrown to the corner of the room.

“I have been giving you updates every twenty minutes about our deadline,” Taehyun stands up from the corner of Soobin’s bed and makes his way to the door.

Kai does touch ups to his hair as they walk out into the hallway.

“I can only focus on so many things at once. And we were  _ chatting _ , one of these days I’m going to make you participate more in our conversations.” Soobin ducks low so Kai is able to place his crown of sapphire and laurels on top of his head. “Tell me, and  _ please  _ be honest with me, is there anyone in the Court who catches your fancy?”

Ever since Soobin asked Taehyun to be his security it had been a game of what information the Prince could get out of him. For months he has asked little questions and comments to try and bring the sentry out of his protective shell little by little. Taehyun took his job seriously, and while Soobin appreciated it during the moments it was needed he also wished they could relax together during moments like these. But Taehyun preferred one word answers and reserved replies. 

“Yes.” 

Kai nearly trips and falls face first onto the hallway floor, “What! Who?”

“You didn’t tell me to  _ name _ anyone,” Taehyun smiles then and Soobin laughs. Kai seems at a loss, looking to the Prince to give the orders to spill the name of the guard’s crush.

“You’re right, I didn’t.” Soobin smirks and adjusts a gold cuff around his upper arm. 

Kai groans in frustration, “You two need to gossip more, the scandals keep me going and I am  _ deprived _ .” 

“I’ll be sure to keep you updated on any whispers,” Soobin bats the hair away from his eyes as they reach the doors leading to the great halls. He already hears conversation coming from inside, all sorts of people from all over the country coming to a ball that has little to do with anything. Save for the small talk on the war efforts and their  _ undying _ loyalty to the crown.

_ A war.  _ Soobin thinks this  _ war _ has brought nothing but trouble for the kingdom. Noblemen talk endlessly about his brother and sister’s endeavors across the country and their valiant effort to bring honor to the Crown, Soobin doesn’t fit into those conversations. Instead he is tasked with pretending to  _ be _ his siblings while they are away, night after night hearing their names moaned into his ear as he plays his part. 

It made the youngest Prince feel dirty. But at least he wasn’t out there mindlessly killing anyone. No, as an alternative he keeps his mouth shut until told otherwise. Everyone including himself like it better that way, they all look and touch but neither side ever has to listen to each other. 

They also avoid mentioning the sink of  _ death _ that goes through the halls whenever another rebel is brought before the king. The war may be fun when talk of well won battles comes around but the Court seems to hate witnessing it for themselves. Soobin has seen too many executions to be bothered each time his father bring one in to make him watch.

He wonders what Yeonjun thinks of it all, what he would thinks of him. 

“Good luck.” Kai stands off to the side of the door and speaks quietly. Taehyun nods his farewell.

Soobin is never sure what to say to that, the two people he thought understood him most wishing him luck as he enters a gauntlet. They know he hates it. They know he would rather them go back to his room and waste the day away fully clothed and playing card games late into the night. They know and yet there is nothing they can do. Soobin is expected to make an appearance, expected to join the fray and not leave alone. 

“Thank you,” That’s usually where Soobin ended up. There wasn’t much else to say.

Another guard opens the door and the Prince walks through and into the ball.

Bright chandeliers and even brighter clothing, any ball was an eyesore in Soobin’s opinion. He hears his name announced to the hall as he makes his way into the open area. His father is to his left, sitting on his throne and looking him up and down. Nothing in his expression was readable, no way to know if he was satisfied with his youngest son. 

The audience isn’t as poker faced.

Murmurs and hums go throughout the room and Soobin feels as if he has been put on full display. A few hundred guests line the Great Hall and mingle about with one another with pointless small talk. The Prince notices different shades of blue poking out all over, faces craning their necks to get his attention and even more turning to stare him down with what could be either desire or disgust. 

When his title is done being read out he makes his way along the outskirts of the room before being pulled in by a call of his name. “Prince Soobin, please tell us how you decided on your hair color!” He obliges them, his words laced with just enough flowers to hide him not wanting to be there. He aims his conversations towards the guests he thinks are new to the court, the ones who aren’t wearing blue or astounded by his hair. As it turns out, dying hair is more popular in the far reaches of the country. 

“You’re quite the talking point at my manor, even from so far away we hear stories of your beauty.” A girl in bright orange rakes her eyes across Soobin as looks up at him through her thick eyelashes. 

“You flatter me, I assure you that I’m not as popular as you have been led to believe.” Soobin looks at the young woman and sees the way she tries to drip with seduction, her sleeves hang off her shoulders and nothing is held up the way it is supposed to. He takes a sip from a glass of wine he had stolen off a nearby table.

“I’d love to know more though, if you’d indulge me. Somewhere more private?” It was one of the more straightforward responses he has received so far that night. He is about to say yes before he hears a name echoing through the chamber signaling a late arrival. 

“Lord Choi Beomgyu and his colleague Choi Yeonjun.”

Soobin’s head whips to the side towards the entrance of the Great Hall to catch sight of the two figures standing there. The young lord has a head of brown curls and a shy face, his hands fiddle with the ends of his cream jacket and sheer lace ruffles that stick out of them. Beomgyu was an unfamiliar name to the Prince, most likely a far away noble that has made their way here for one reason or another. But Yeonjun…

Bright pink hair shines over his forest green knee length blazer. A white dress shirt billows into form fitting black pants and boots that rise to his mid calf. The Prince’s legs nearly give out as their eyes meet from across the hall. 

Yeonjun smiles. 

Soobin goes pale.

“Do you know them, your Majesty?” The woman he has been talking to looks unimpressed with the new arrivals as Soobin quickly turns his head back to her. He tries to put on a smile, taking another sip of his glass of wine to try and force color back into his cheeks.

“I rarely know anybody. I hope their entrance hasn’t bothered you?” Soobin raises a brow in an attempt to turn the conversation in a new direction.

“Of course not my Prince, you still have my undivided attention.” The woman sidles closer to him and folds her arm into his so she may guide him away from the entrance of the Great Hall. Soobin has one last glance toward the door and sees it empty. His stomach turns as he tries to piece it together. 

Yeonjun with an invitation to a royal ball. The same dirty thief from last night coming into a royal event dressed to perfection and announced to the Court. It seems impossible, seems like some trick of his mind and he desperately thinks over the events of last night to try and come up with a reasonable explanation. None came to mind. 

The lady pulls him ever closer, “Prince Soobin I hope I don’t make you nervous?”

It takes restraint to not roll his eyes, “Of course not, my lady.” She smiles and drags him along into another group of guests who ogle at him. Conversation seems even more forced as his fingers curl around his bicep that ruin the painted patterns and leave marks on the underside of his arm. He peers around for any flashes of pink but nothing catches his eyes. Everyone wears cool colors and golden trinkets, nothing like Yeonjun’s warm skin and effortless style. 

“Does anyone know of the Fox that entered a few moments ago?”

“You mean Yeonjun? He’s trouble if you ask me, for the Lord as well as our country.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he landed himself in a scandal while on his visit to the palace.”

“Or  _ worse. _ ” 

“ _ Hopefully  _ worse.” 

The nobles around Soobin laugh and gossip about Yeonjun like he isn’t somewhere in the room. It sets him on edge even more as he is positioned away from the rest of the room. 

“My Prince, do you know anything about the Fox?” An older man with a puffed belly looks him right in the eye with an intent look. 

Soobin isn’t sure if he should give an honest answer or not. Is the Yeonjun he met last night the same Yeonjun these nobles were familiar with? He decides, “Not particularly,” But his mind reels with all of their comments.

The man seems to bulge out even more after the short response, “Best you stay away from him. He’s bad news if you ask me.” 

A new voice cuts through, “And what exactly are we asking of you, Lord Yang?” 

Their little circle opens up to Soobin’s right as a hand pushes away whoever had been standing next to him. Out of the corner of his eye Yeonjun’s figure comes into view, “If I recall, I’m not sure anyone has ever asked for your opinion.”

Soobin feels his arm tense around the woman holding onto him, “ _ Lord _ Yeonjun, I presume?” His voice somehow stays level as he lifts his chin towards the ‘Fox’ to meet his stare. 

“No title for me, your  _ Majesty.  _ Just a simple gentleman invited to a grand party.” Yeonjun’s hand slyly reaches out and skirts across the exposed small of his back. Soobin tries to flash his eyes in warning but Yeonjun’s smile only widens. 

“Gentleman  _ indeed _ .” Soobin sees now that Yeonjun was no different in public than in the privacy of a bedroom. Yeonjun addresses the small group of nobles as his hand continues to wrap around his waist and pull him close. The woman who had been holding his arm in a death grip nearly tries to pull him back before thinking better of it and letting go of him completely. Soobin hands off his glass of wine to the woman in orange before she's out of reach.

“Might I steal you away from the chaos for a little while my Prince?” Yeonjun looks at him with fire in his stare and Soobin very nearly pushes him away. All eyes are on the two of them, all mouths pointed down in a frown, “I must ask you about your  _ beautiful  _ crown? I have been wanting to find something similar as of late for my own personal uses.” 

The Prince has a memory flash through his mind of Yeonjun leaning over him, his cock sliding through a rough hand and his crown crooked atop the messy pink hair. “Yes.” He sounds desperate and tries to correct his speech quickly, “Of course, won’t you excuse us?” 

The nobles around him all stifle their expressions and put on pleasant smiles. They glare holes into Yeonjun as he turns away from the group, pulling Soobin away by his hips and making their way to the exit. “Little Bunny, all your friends seem to detest me.”

“Watch your language around the Crown Prince, won’t you?” Soobin’s hushed tone tries to evoke confidence as he passes by all the various guests still trying to get his attention. 

Yeonjun grips his waist tighter as they make their way across the hall, his fingers playing the piano along the bone of his pelvis, “Oh come now, I feel like we know each other well enough by now to get past silly titles.” 

“I think your mind is a little distant from  _ reality. _ ” Soobin keeps his features neutral, swallowing when Yeonjun’s fingers find their way through layered fabric and onto his smooth skin. “ _ Damn Fox, _ ” He chokes out when they brush over a sensitive area of his lower stomach.

“You like my little nickname? Apparently Beomgyu’s manor isn’t the only place where my name gets around.” Yeonjun leans closer before he pulls back with a scrunched nose, “You stink like a  _ farmer, _ Bunny.”

Soobin stifled a groan, “Lemongrass oils…” He now figures Yeonjun is one of the guests who have traveled from the south, “The  _ King _ thought it necessary for our expected company.”

Yeonjun hums as he gives a particularly dirty look to one of the women who pass dressed in a cobalt blue, “I suppose I should give him my thanks?” 

“I advise against that,” Soobin lets an older man run a hand down his arm as he passes by, gripping Yeonjun’s arm to his waist to keep the Fox from reaching out and slapping him, “I suspect your personalities wouldn’t mix.”

“You think me too rash, Bunny. My attitude is ever changing when I need it to be.” Yeonjun is close to slipping a few fingers below his waistband before Soobin makes eye contact with the guard standing by the door. Taehyun stares back at him.

“Your Majesty,” Taehyun has the ability to know all of Soobin’s tells when dealing with his  _ guests _ . A code between them when he needed an escape, “How has the Ball been treating you?” 

“Perfectly splendid save for some sour wine.” A cautious response that lets Taehyun know that it wasn’t an emergency. A response that also tells hi to not be too far from his bed chambers.

“Sir.” Taehyun motions for another guard to push the door open and let them through. Yeonjun is close to pushing him as they make their way down the hall towards his bed chambers. Where else they could be going, Soobin has no idea, but he feels more comfortable knowing Taehyun is just around the corner as they move through the palace. 

“Do you have your friend follow you to your chambers every night?” Yeonjun’s lips press against his ear as they reach his room and halt him in his spot when his hand reaches for the handle of his door. “Come on Bunny, I’m your friend. How about you tell your guard everythings fine?”

But everything was not fine, and Soobin doesn’t want to lose his one sense of security. “He’s not  _ here _ .” He denies the guards presence even though he is probably waiting just around the corner, “It’s just you and me.”

Yeonjun continues to whisper into his ear as the hand not clutching his waist pulls at the knot in his shirt, “Call for him then.” 

“ _ Yeonjun. _ ” Soobin tries to reason but the man gripping him was having none of it.

“Call for him or or I drag him over and slit his throat in front of you,” Yeonjun’s voice is harsh until it turns sickly sweet as he whispers out his pet name again, “ _ Bunny. _ ”

Soobin feels his breath hitch as his hand squeezes the door handle, “Taehyun.” His voice carries across the hallway to where he knows his sentry is hidden from view.

“Sir.” The guard knows no better as he steps out from behind the turn of the corridor. 

“The wine was actually quite lovely tonight.” 

“Sir.” No questions asked. Taehyun turns and starts his way back towards the ball, leaving the two alone in an empty wing of the castle. 

Soobin is alone with Yeonjun again. He doesn’t know why the man has come back, why he has seeked him out again. Whether it is to kill him or to do something…. else. Yeonjun is an enigma that Soobin can not figure out, even now. 

“Open the door.” Yeonjun hums the words on Soobin’s neck and presses his pelvis against him from behind. 

Soobin opens the door.

When they stumble into the room Soobin trips into one of the marble columns and pushes his back against it as Yeonjun approaches. “Wait, I-” A hand gently comes to rest across his throat in a way of holding him to the column. It is much softer than Soobin could have ever expected from the Fox, but he should know by now that Yeonjun is anything but what he expected.

“ _ What _ Bunny?” Yeonjun looks at him with questioning eyes, searching for want as well as disgust. It was somehow clear to Soobin how Yeonjun doesn’t want anything Soobin is uncomfortable with. It was confusing if not a small comfort. “ _ What?”  _

“I...” The Prince rethinks his words as he feels two fingers travel up his neck to the soft skin behind his ear, “Who are you?” 

Soobin feels his heartbeat press against the pads of Yeonjun's fingers, he knows what he's trying to find there. Swallowing, he closes his eyes as Yeonjun uses his other hand to trail up his side, his fingers catching on different pieces of gold that hang off him. “I am not a Noble, if that’s what you mean to ask.” The fingers trail to the thin chains around his neck and pull on them slightly, “Lord Beomgyu is a traitor to the Crown and a friend of mine. He brought me along on his little business trip to kill the royal family and start some much needed chaos.”

Soobin’s eyes shoot open as his hands fly to the two that now rest along his collar bones. “Please-” 

“Relax Bunny, plans have changed.” Yeonjun puts a knee between Soobin’s legs and helps hold him up as they get weaker and weaker, “There was no point in offing you anyway.”

Soobin’s hands stay circled around Yeonjun’s wrists but he doesn’t try to pull them away from his throat, “My siblings aren’t in the country.”

“We know,” The rebel drawls, “They aren’t my concern. But your  _ father. _ ” Yeonjun’s lips twitch down as he looks towards the door leading out into the rest of the palace. “Right now he is most likely lying dead in his bed chambers,” Yeonjun traces a finger across Soobin’s bottom lip, “We have about an hour until the guards wonder why he and the boy he took in with him hasn’t come back  _ out _ .”

“He’ll burn in  _ Hell _ ,” Soobin can’t help but let the words slip out about the King. Yeonjun’s mouth turns up into a wicked grin.

“That's what I like to hear, but then there's the problem of you.” Yeonjun cocks his head to the side and thinks something over, “What should I do with  _ you? _ ”

Soobin doesn’t answer. He remembers back to last night, how he had asked Yeonjun to take him away. Away from the palace and the Court and all the fucking Nobles who can’t even compare to the way Yeonjun touches the curve of his neck like it was the most delicate thing in the world. 

“Running out of time Bunny.” Yeonjun mumbles as he lets Soobin lean into the touch of his hand, “What do you want?”

“I want to leave.” Soobin states simply, “I want to get away from here. Wherever you can take me.” 

“Do you mean that?” Yeonjun’s hands draw away towards Soobin’s arms, “Life is different outside your silk covered bed chambers, especially after tonight.” Yeonjun slides a golden cuff off of Soobin’s bicep and lets it clatter to the floor, never once dropping eye contact. 

“I mean it,” Soobin was being foolish again, but this was a life changing kind of foolish that he couldn’t run from anymore. “Please just-” The Prince presses down against the knee beneath him and tries to show his want. 

Yeonjun smiles as his fingers press further into Soobin’s pulse point, “Your heart is beating so fast. Just like a little rabbit.” 

Yeonjun’s touch is still just as toxic as it was last night as more strings of gold and scarfs of silk fall from his body from nimble fingers. When a soft mouth presses against his he closes his eyes to focus on the touch. Yeonjun’s lips were perfect. Full and beautiful despite the harsh words he constantly uses, a dichotomy that Soobin would never fully understand. 

As the kiss deepens words are muttered into the corner of his mouth, “Help me out here, Bunny.” Yeonjun is still fiddling with the knot at the front of his shirt that holds it closed. Soobin breaks off to look down at it and shoo his hands away, carefully pulling the tie free and letting the satin top fall from his shoulders. The chill of the air sends goosebumps over his skin as Yeonjun looks down at him, pulling at the ties of his waistband. 

“Wait,” Soobin remembers what had happened the previous night, how he had been laid bare while Yeonjun had remained fully clothed. “Wanna see you…”

Yeonjun frowns a little before taking a step back, shrugging off the green jacket to expose a flowing white shirt underneath a charcoal waistcoat. He drops the jacket to the ground before pulling off his boots. “Good enough for you, Bunny?”

“No,” Soobin purses his lips and scoots around to get behind the column and closer to the bed, away from Yeonjun in an almost playful manner, “More, please.”

Yeonjun’s nose scrunches as his fingers start to pull apart the buttons of his waistcoat, “ _ Tease _ .”

The Prince nearly laughs as he takes his crown off his head and places it on a chest at the foot of his bed, watching as more clothing comes off Yeonjun haphazardly. Soon both of them have their torsos exposed to the cold to the room and the pink haired man makes his way towards Soobin once more. 

The Prince feels his muscles tense when he reaches him, he's pushed into a sitting position atop the bed. “Yeonjun,” Soobin watches the man get down on his knees in front of him, “What are you doing?”

Yeonjun smiles up at Soobin and brings his hands up to run along the exposed holes along the sides of his pants, “I’m making you feel good, Bunny.” One hand reaches the ties at his waist while the other palms at the tented bulge blue silk, “Has anyone ever touched you like this?” 

Soobin’s brows draw together in confusion, “I… I don’t know.” He feels foolish, he’s pleasured so many men and women over his time in Court but not once had they wanted to pleasure him back. When Yeonjun had touched him last night without letting him touch back, it felt like an entirely new experience. One where he was floating above the pleasure instead of drowning in it. Soobin still wasn’t sure if he liked these feelings.

“It’s okay- Hey, it’s okay.” Yeonjun gains his attention again as he gently squeezes his hips, “We don’t have a lot of time, but we’ll go at your pace, okay?” He reaches for Soobin’s hand and gently brings it into the pink locks of hair to thread through and get a good grip, “Tell me you understand.”

Soobin nods, “I understand,” lifting his hips when Yeonjun finally unties the knots at his waist to pull the fabric down to the floor, his sandals slipping off in the process. Exposed, Soobin feels his breath catch when he sees his cock almost fully erect. He breathes slowly and tests his control by gently pulling on the tresses of pink hair, staring down at Yeonjun and watching him close his eyes and let out a low moan. 

Yeonjun peeks up through his lashes with a wicked grin, a vial of oil appearing from behind him that pops open quietly, “Good Bunny, just let me do all the work.” When he coats his hand in the slick liquid Soobin tries not to squirm. The first place Yeonjun touches are his inner thighs, pale and unmarred, cold until the heat from his hands slowly seeps into his skin. It’s hard for Soobin not to close his legs as Yeonjun massages his fingers into his muscles, “So pretty, so soft and perfect.”

Soobin moans and leans back onto his elbow, keeping his other hand in Yeonjun’s hair in an attempt to ground himself to this. He tried to feel every touch given to him. He sees Yeonjun watching his every expression, his dark stare gauging him with every press against him. 

The warm hands work their way up into where his thighs connect to his hips, holding him down against the bed as Yeonjun’s mouth inches closer to his skin. When the flat of his tongue lowers onto Soobin’s member he feels a shock go through his body like none he has ever felt before. 

“ _ Fuck- _ ” He cries out and grips Yeonjun’s hair tight, in turn hearing a groan from the man currently dragging his tongue up the length of his dick, “Fuck, Yeonjun _. _ ” Soobin whimpers when the head of his cock is enveloped into the hot wetness that is the inside of Yeonjun’s mouth. When he hums the vibrations make Soobin see  _ stars. _

Every so softly Yeonjun begins to bob his head up and down on the head of Soobin’s cock. He pushes down on his hips to keep the Prince from arching up into the touch, all the while keeping his eyes on Soobin. 

Blushing profusely, Soobin turns his head to the side to lose eye contact. A pinch on his thigh makes him wince and look back and realize Yeonjun wants his eyes on him. 

The rebel doesn’t stop youching him as he takes him deeper, his hands going up and down his body until one they slide underneath his leg and props it up on one of his shoulders. Soobin revels in the way Yeonjun pushes further down, down,  _ down _ until he bottoms out and grips the Prince’s hips tightly. Taking a shaky breath in Soobin fists his open hand into the sheets, keening and trying his best not to writhe under the pleasure.

Long, slow movements bring Soobin closer and closer to his limit. His breathing is faltering each time Yeonjun moves up and down his length, his tongue pressing along veins and edges that make the Prince shift in the sheets around him. When the rebel suddenly pulls up off his member Soobin gasps at the lose of pleasure.

Yeonjun is crouched in front of him, a drip of saliva hanging from his mouth connected to the tip of Soobin’s cock, still throbbing and reddened. 

“Please don’t stop,” The Prince’s hand relaxes from his hair to try and get him to continue, scared that it was something he did to make him stop. Yeonjun watches him with a careful gaze before slowly stretching up into a standing position, looming over the Prince who is half sprawled onto the bed. 

The black pants he wears are styled high and accentuate a small waist and toned abdomen. Soobin can’t help but rake his eyes over what he thinks could be the most beautiful being he’s ever seen. Despite Soobin being completely bare, Yeonjun keeps his stare on the Prince’s face. 

“Bunny.” Softly spoken but with a sense of confidence that makes Soobin flinch. Slowly, the Prince raises off his elbow to sit upright in front of Yeonjun, his nose level with the man's naval. He sees the obvious bulge in his pants, the way the fitted fabric strains against Yeonjun’s dick, an obvious imprint that doesn’t hide anything about his size. “ _ Bunny. _ ” 

Soobin looks up to meet the dark eyes, “Yes?” 

Yeonjun’s mouth quirks up, “I like it when you look at me. Don’t stop.” Somehow Soobin doesn’t think that would be a problem when he hears Yeonjun’s belt start to unbuckle. He feels his mouth start to salivate when Yeonjun gestures to the middle of the bed lined with thick pillows. 

He quickly pushes himself back further into the bed, watching as Yeonjun slowly pulls down his pants until he too is completely undressed. Just as Soobin presumed, the man was near perfect in all proportions. As Yeonjun crawls onto the bed the Prince tries his best to look like he knows what he's doing. He must have done this hundreds of times and yet this all feels so new to him. When Yeonjun settles between his legs again it feels like last night all over again, except this time they are  _ both _ stripped to nothing. New doors of possibility have opened.

Soobin feels his gaze drift away into the candlelit corners of his room when he feels Yeonjun’s knees touch the backs of his thighs. Lost in his thoughts as well as the  _ sensation  _ of it all.

“Eyes, Bunny.” Yeonjun’s hand circles around the base of Soobin’s dick, “Don’t look away, need you right here with me.”

“Last night you made me keep them  _ closed _ ,” He tries to arch into the touch but Yeonjun holds his hips down once more, “You keep changing your mind.”

“Well,” Yeonjun hums, a thumb presses into the head of Soobin’s cock and spreads the precum leaking from him, “Fucking you was never part of the plan, I had to improvise a little.” Yeonjun leans down enough to lick his tip.

Soobin moans, “You  _ left  _ me.” 

“I did.” Yeonjun places open mouth kisses up the Prince’s length, gently blowing warm air against wet skin as he whispers, “But I told you I was worth the wait.” It was then that Yeonjun lowers his mouth onto Soobin’s dick once more. 

Perfect bliss was what he felt, a hotness that radiates. All Soobin can manage is an open mouth stare as Yeonjun swallows him down. Thick lips envelop his cock and apply just the right amount of pressure to make him cry out, his hand fisting into the pink hair once more to give him some control once more.

As Yeonjun slowly sucks his cheeks hollow Soobin feels himself slowly start to fall apart, “Yeonjun,” He hikes a leg over a tanned shoulder and arches his back off the bed, “ _ Ahh _ Yeonjun let me… Wanna touch  _ you _ .” 

The mouth achingly pulls off of his dick, the slick noise is obscene and Yeonjun lets his tongue hang from his mouth as he meets his eyes. Drool drips down Soobin’s dick, his thighs are a mess of ruined gold designs and oil from Yeonjun’s hands.

“Are you sure, Bunny?” Yeonjun raises a brow as Soobin releases his hand from his hair so he can sit up straight, “You don’t have to.”

Soobin quickly nods his head, “I’m sure.” He sits up from off the pillows and looks around for more oil, the small bottle from last night still sits on the small table next to the bed. When he moves to grab it he feels Yeonjun move up to straddle his hips, their cocks brushing through the movement and sending jolts through the both of them. 

Soobin lets Yeonjun help him spread the oil across some of his fingers, his hands shake as their hips continue to rock into each other. “It’s okay,” Yeonjun reassures him and he lifts up onto his knees, gently moving Soobin’s hand in between them and up against the rim of his entrance. 

Yeonjun gasps as Soobin’s fingers press against him, he lets out a soft ‘ _ oh _ ’ and braces one of his hands on the prince’s stomach. “Come on, Bunny. Don’t stop there.”

Soobin watches the body before him arch under his touch, he leans up to press a kiss to one of Yeonjun’s nipples. As he works his tongue over the raised pink bud he hears a soft moan, the sound breaks when one of his fingers finally pushes into the tight entrance. 

“ _ Ooh _ ,  _ shit _ Bunny,” Yeonjun curses and grabs Soobin’s chin to pull him up further and into a searing kiss. His mouth tastes slightly bitter but the Prince doesn’t mind as he licks into his mouth for more. His forefinger slowly works Yeonjun open with careful precision.  _ This _ Soobin could do.  _ This  _ is what he was good at. 

When they break the kiss Yeonjun looks down at him with awe. Soobin stares back up with a small grin, slowly pulling out his digit before pushing back in, a second one with it. Yeonjun groans, his hands grip tight to Soobin’s shoulders as the two fingers inside him curl with practiced accuracy. 

“Who knew,” The rebel breathes against Soobin’s cheek, “You were worth the wait too?”

Soobin laughs a little, “The whole Court knows.” When Yeonjun bites down on his earlobe he gently twists his neck to the side to give him more access, “A lot of them wouldn’t have dared leave me like you did last night.”

“ _ Oh? _ ” Yeonjun breath is hot in his ear, “I guess my foreplay really is that bad.”

Soobin hums, “Yeah.” He gently places his mouth on Yeonjun’s collarbone before gently testing out a third finger into the heat of his entrance, “It’s awful.” When he presses it in with the two others, Yeonjun's upper body nearly gives out on top of him. A lewd sound comes from his mouth as Soobin bites down on his clavicle, slowly moving the three fingers in and out of him with some resistance. 

It was nice to know Soobin wasn’t the only one completely taken by the other, Yeonjun seems just as wrecked as the Prince works the pads of his fingers into a small bundle of nerves. 

“Fuck fuck _ fuck,”  _ Yeonjun swears as his arms circle around Soobin’s neck to help keep him upright, his dick ruting against the Prince’s stomach. “I’m ready, shit Bunny I’m ready.”

Soobin pulls out of him and lets Yeonjun sink his knees down a little to sit back on his thighs. Both of their cocks are still achingly hard as Yeonjun drips more oil down Soobin’s length to make it slick and ready. Soobin holds his breath and watches it all happen, leaning back against the multiple cushions that keep him slightly propped up.

“Gonna be good for me?” Yeonjun reaches behind him to spread the excess oil against his entrance, Soobin can see the man's breath hitch when the cold liquid drips down the inside of his legs. “Gonna make me feel nice?” 

Soobin nods, lips pursed and eyes focused to do his best with the time they have. Yeonjun takes the slick cock in his hand and positioning himself under it. Soobin gasps when his tip presses against the tight rim, wet and tender. 

“Nice and easy Bunny,” Yeonjun towers above him and rubs himself on Soobin with careful motions, pulling up whenever the Prince’s hips twitch forward involuntarily. “Gonna look so pretty when your cock is inside me.” 

“Please,” Soobin cries out, his cock throbs to be touched more, “Yeonjun  _ please.” _ It almost didn’t seem fair with how much control he has lost due to his want for pleasure. Yeonjun makes him teeter on the edge of ecstasy, when he finally pushes down onto him Soobin swears he feels lightheaded. 

They moan together, Yeonjun doing most of the work as he slowly eases down onto Soobin inch by inch. Soobin watches as he gets halfway down and stops, rocking forward a little to adjust himself inside of him. One of Soobin’s hands rests on Yeonjun’s knee as they both take steadying breaths. 

“How do I feel, Bunny?” Yeonjun purrs down to the Prince, slowly rolling his hips to make his body respond and open up more to go further down. 

“Perfect,  _ ahh…  _ Tight and-”  __ Soobin isn’t sure he’s getting his point across, words aren’t coming easily. Yeonjun finally lowers his head as he sinks down, down,  _ down _ until he fully bottoms out on his cock. Yeonjun’s eyes roll up as he sits there for a moment, Soobin is careful not to move as Yeonjun changes his position smoothly to lean in closer to him. 

“So pretty. Doing so well for me.” Yeonjun’s praises make Soobin’s back arch as he moans out a wordless response, “Makes me feel so good with you filling me up inside.”

Soobin’s entire view is Yeonjun, their pink and blue bangs blend together as he cranes his neck up to press their lips together. Yeonjun's mouth is gentle at first until he starts rolling his hips, making the Prince gasp and open his mouth enough for a wet tongue to make its way inside. The way Yeonjun completely dominates Soobin is messy and completely indecent. He pushes him further into the sheets and lifts up from his dick only to sink back down in a measured pumping motion. 

“F-faster...” Soobin mumbles with Yeonjun’s teeth pulling at his bottom lip, biting down enough to draw blood as he steadily lifts and sinks down on his cock again. The Prince feels hands circle around his wrists and he reflexively writhes against them as they are brought up and pinned over his head. 

Yeonjun looks down at him through hooded eyes as his hips jolt roughly causing Soobin to choke on air. Then they were suddenly still, “Faster, Bunny?” Pink hair matches his blood stained lips that speak low and forceful. Soobin nods as he feels thumbs brush against the soft veins on the underside of his wrists. His hands are brought together and held with the pressure of one to let the free one now travel down his chest, “Want me riding your cock so nice and perfect?” Yeonjun licks his lips clean, “Bouncing up and down until you come inside me and fill me up?” 

Soobin’s toes curl as he feels Yeonjun tense his muscles around his cock, “ _ Yes,”  _ he breathes, “Let me-  _ Please _ let me come. Don’t leave me alone again without- '' Yeonjun is quick to pinch one of Soobin’s nipples, rolling it between his fingers as the Prince yells out at the sudden pain. 

“Yeonjun- _ ahh _ ,” He squirms underneath the thumb and forefinger as they continue to nip and tweak at the sensitive bud, “H- _ hurts _ .”

“You wanna make all the decisions now, Bunny?” Yeonjun speaks loud and clear for the Prince to understand as he tries and twist from underneath him, eyes stinging. He tastes iron on his tongue as he licks his lips. Yeonjun doesn’t let up, “You wanna be the one to decide how I pleasure you? It’s cute, Bunny. What else do you want me to do?”

Soobin glares at the ceiling, purposefully not looking at him and going against what Yeonjun wants him to do. His nipple continues to be abused and his dick stays positioned inside Yeonjun’s ass without any stimulation, “F-fuck you.” Soobin grunts out as Yeonjun’s head dips down to his chest. The Prince yelps when he feels a hot tongue lick across the untouched nipple before biting down and attaching there. 

“You  _ are _ . Well, _ I  _ am.” Yeonjun mumbles across pink skin as he continues his assault on the two nipples, “Fucking you, I mean.” He wiggles his hips on top of Soobin teasingly and causes a groan from the both of them. Closing his eyes, the Prince tries and fights off Yeonjun’s pleasures, even when the tongue becomes soft and the fingers become gentle. He does his best to stay his noises and hide his twitching cock with bucking his hips up to displace the man on top of him.

“Stop fighting,” Yeonjun lifts his mouth away from one nipple to soothe the other, both of them now wet and coated in drool. “Lose yourself in me. I told you I’d make you feel good.”

Soobin nearly opens his eyes when he feels a hand tenderly grasp his jaw and turn it away from where it’s half buried in the bed sheets around him. The hand pressing against his wrists becomes gentle but Soobin doesn’t pull them down from above his head. He hears Yeonjun hum, “Tell me, Soobin. How do I make you feel?” 

The Prince’s eyes fly open when he hears his real name used. A shock of blush appears on his cheeks as he looks at Yeonjun and sees Yeonjun looking back, both of them searching each other's expressions. 

“Yeonjun,” Soobin stops struggling then, caught up in the dark gaze that pins him down more than the hands gripping his wrists. The Prince continues to be surprised by Yeonjun’s pursuit to pleasure him, so unaccustomed to being on the receiving end of these types of touches. 

“You make me feel...” Words are hard when his cock is pressing so perfectly into the other. Yeonjun slowly circles his hips to draw out an answer, “Feel- o _ ugh…  _ Fucking _ euphoric.”  _ His voice is straigned as Yeonjun starts to fuck onto him at a more even pace. 

Long ruts make Soobin’s vision go fuzzy. It’s hard to focus on any one thing as Yeonjun’s tempo slowly starts to speed up. He hears Yeonjun’s voice somewhere but eye contact is hard enough to keep his attention on. Soobin whines as the bed bounces, the sound of skin on skin mixing in with his soft moans and cries of ecstasy. His nipples are being played with again. Wet and slick from saliva, the pads of Yeonjun’s fingers swirl around the puffy buds and nip them to make Soobin’s entire body twitch. 

The hand around the Prince’s wrists travels down so Yeonjun can work both nipples at once, leaving Soobin to grip at the bed sheets above his head. He tries to stay still, letting Yeonjun do what he seemingly wants to be a one person job. He can’t help but angle his hips up, adjusting his position until he hears Yeonjun let out a low groan. A good spot, Soobin thinks, right where he knows the bundle of nerves is being hit each time Yeonjun goes down onto his cock. 

“Doing.. such a... good job,” Yeonjun’s words are forced out in between the rhythm of his thrusts, the Prince hisses through his teeth as his nipples continue to be abused.

Soobin feels himself reaching his limit. 

“Yeonjun it’s too much-  _ aah”  _ His speech slurs when he feels the pace start to pick up more. “I’m gonna… gonna come.” Soobin isn’t able to say more when he feels three fingers press into his open mouth. He sucks on them, mumbling incoherently to try and warn Yeonjun he was nearing his climax.

“Shh, you’re doing fine Bunny,” Yeonjun pushes his fingers in more to make Soobin almost choke on them, “Go ahead and-  _ ooh _ .”

As Soobin comes it’s hard and intense, drawn out because Yeonjun doesn’t  _ stop _ . He continues to ride out Soobin’s orgasm until they are both gasping for breath, the Prince trying his best not to bite down on the fingers thrusting into his mouth. Their hips continue to move, Yeonjun steady and rocking while Soobin twitches and trembles. He watches as Yeonjun closes his eyes and rolls his head back as his insides are coated with come.

“Relax, it’s all okay now,” Yeonjun keeps moving on top of him, slower, gentler motions to make the moment last, “You did so good, Bunny.” Soobin’s whimpers as he milks his cock into overstimulation, reaching his hands down from above him to weakly push at Yeonjun’s hips.

“Ughn…” Soobin tongue presses against the fingers still stuffed inside his mouth, drool leaking down his cheeks. He feels Yeonjun lift up off his limp body after a few more moments, falling onto the bed next to him with a soft thump. Soobin can only stare up at the ceiling, completely sated. His body tingles as he feels Yeonjun prop himself up on one of his elbows, his fingers finally pulling out of the Prince’s mouth, spit dripping onto his lips.

“I didn’t know…” Soobin’s voice is soft and brooken as a wet thumb traces around his lips, “Didn’t know it could be like that.” 

“Do you never top?” Yeonjun questions casually, gently turning the Prince’s head to face his own.

“I do.  _ Fuck,  _ I do all the _ time _ . I switch, whatever  _ they _ want but…” Soobin blinks back what must be tears, Yeonjun looks confused, “With you it was  _ different _ . I didn’t know I could feel like that.” 

Yeonjun hums, running fingers through blue hair to untangle some of the knots of threaded gold, “Seems like the Court doesn’t know that pleasure goes both ways. Gotta make your partner feel good so they  _ remember _ it.” 

Soobin startles then, blinking away tears to look up at Yeonjun and then down. He hadn’t come, the rebel was still hard and throbbing. “Oh,” Soobin feels himself blush with embarrassment, “Oh my  _ god,  _ I’m so sorry.” 

Yeonjun stares back confused, “What?”

Soobin doesn’t wait to be told what to do, already sitting up to crawl in between the man's legs, “Pleasure goes  _ both  _ ways,” He repeats back Yeonjun’s words, “I wasn’t paying attention to you, I… I’m usually pretty good at this.”

Yeonjun sits up when Soobin positions himself in front of him, “What? No. This was a little different.” But Soobin wasn’t listening, already leaning down to lick at the weeping cock. “ _ Bunny _ ,” Yeonjun growls, his legs tensing but spread apart enough to not touch the Prince, “Bunny stop.” 

Soobin doesn’t stop. Doesn’t listen to Yeonjun because he knows he needs to repay his favor. He nearly swallows down his cock before a hand threads into his hair and rips him away from it. Soobin cries out, hands going up away from Yeonjun’s thighs to try and pry the hand away from his scalp and the hand that grips him. 

“ _ Listen to me _ .” Yeonjun whispers angrily, “You don’t owe me anything. Don’t... I didn’t do all that to get you to suck me off.” Soobins squeezes his eyes shut as he listens, confused. Yeonjun had said one thing and now it felt like he was saying another. 

“I _want_ to,” Soobin is able to pry Yeonjun’s hand off his hair, pushing him back onto the bed and flat against the sheets, “ _Let_ _me_.” He keeps his hands pressed to his chest, holding him down.

Yeonjun’s hands circle his wrists, an internal fight playing out in his eyes. When Soobin tries to duck back down the tight grip holds him and keeps him up, “Soobin, stop.” 

“ _ Why. _ ” The Prince doesn’t understand, “Why won’t you let me?”

“You already made me feel good. You’re not-” Yeonjun is interrupted by a knock on the door. Soobin sits up instantly, looking towards the noise as the man underneath him swears under his breath, “Out of time, Bunny.” 

Yeonjun easily lifts Soobin off of him to shift and stand up, pulling on his black pants as he makes his way to the door. Soobin sits on his knees dumbfounded as he watches the light from the hallway bathe the mess of bright pink hair as Yeonjun opens the door. The Prince hears muted whispers and quick relaying of information as he finally has the mind to stand up and grab a pair of grey cotton pants from a nearby closet. 

“-So we need to go  _ now _ .” Soobin catches the tail end of a conversation as the door finally opens to reveal who had knocked. 

“Taehyun,” Soobin breathes. But it wasn't only his personal guard, behind him stood the Lord that Yeonjun had entered the ball with and a third figure hunched over beside him. 

“Holy shit,  _ Kai _ ?” 

Gagged, blindfolded, and bound by his wrists, Kai lifts his head up when he hears his name. Yeonjun grabs Soobin’s bicep and pulls him back before he can reach for his friend, letting the three figures shuffle into the room as the Prince struggles in his grip. “What the fuck is going  _ on _ ?” Soobin rips his arm away and goes and grabs Kai from Beomgyu’s hold, pulling off the blindfold and seeing the immediate fear in Kai’s eyes. 

He hears a muffled cry leave the attendants mouth, tears are streaking down his cheeks but before he can take off the gag Yeonjun comes up from behind him and grabs his hands. “Bunny, stop and listen. Okay?” 

Soobin continues to struggle until his wrists are fully pinned behind his back, he watches Kai scream out at the strangers around him as Taehyung tries to console the servant. Yeonjun’s chest presses into his back, his words are quiet and calming, “He’s fine. Just confused. Taehyun thought you’d want him to come with us.”

Soobin’s head reels in confusion, “Come with us…” The words didn’t make sense, he wants to talk to his friend, “Are you leaving again…?”

“We all are,” Yeonjun releases his wrists, “You said so last night, ‘take me with you Yeonjun. I’ll do  _ whatever you want.’”  _ Yeonjun comes around from behind him and looks him in the eye, “Is that still what you want?” 

Soobin blinks, not sure he’s understanding correctly, “What _ I  _ want?” For the first time Yeonjun’s eyes flash with what must be pity. Soobin shakes his head and retries his question, “Do you mean it? You’ll get us out of the palace?” 

Yeonjun looks like he wants to say more, looks like he wants to explain and make everything more clear. He doesn’t. He only nods and pets the top of his head, “Go fix your servant, we leave in five minutes.” With that, Soobin’s way is cleared for him to get to Huening Kai. 

Taehyun looks to have calmed him down a little bit, sitting cross legged on the floor with the gag is still in place Kai’s expression is more confused than anything. Taehyun stands behind him with an unreadable guise. When Soobin crouches down in front of him Kai tries to mumble nonsense through the cloth stuffed into his mouth.

“Huening Kai,” Soobin speaks low and slow so his friend can understand. The attendant stops trying to speak. “I’m gonna take off the tie, but you have to listen to me, okay?”

Kai stares up at him before slowly nodding, going cross eyed as Soobin reaches his hand up to pull the gag down around his neck. The servant moves his jaw in little circles to work out the soreness. 

Soobin starts simple, “I don’t know the whole story, but right now we’re getting out of the palace. You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” 

Kai’s eyebrows furrow, “Soobin who  _ are _ these people? Why is Taehyun… And  _ where _ -”

“I don’t know. Kai, I don’t know but right now you need to make a decision.” Maybe simple was all Soobin really knew as well. Kai shakes his head and pulls against the binds holding his wrists behind his back. “Are you coming?” 

The servant looks at Soobin with enough confusion to fill the both of them but his answer is clear and obvious. “I go where you go. Anywhere you go.” 

The Prince cradles his friend’s face in his hands, kissing his forehead before looking up at Taehyun and quirking a brow, “I assume you’ve never been loyal to the Crown? To me?” 

Taehyun remains unreadable as he speaks, “I am loyal to the people. I stayed faithful to you because you never interfered with our plans.” 

For a guard who had once shown devotion to the Prince’s security, it was becoming clear now that for the past year of service Taehyun had possessed different ambition than just to be a form of protection for the royal family. 

Standing up, Soobin turns to see Yeonjun and Beomgyu talking in hushed voices. The former was putting back on his loose white shirt, tanned skin disappearing and knee high boots being laced even tighter than before. When Yeonjun notices the Prince’s attention he runs a hand through his hair and makes his way over to the three of them. Beomgyu follows behind with a reserved smile. 

“To summarize and make sure we are all on the same page, Taehyun was sent in about a year ago to enter the royal guard as a spy for me. Beomgyu is a turncoat who came to me and the rebellion to seek our assistance.” Yeonjun ruffles the brown hair of the young Lord, Beomgyu in turn scrunches his nose in distaste. “I am Yeonjun, leader of said rebellion. The King is dead. Soon his two heirs will be too. The country falls tonight.” 

Soobin’s breath hitches when he hears it put into words, standing at the edge of a revolution and soon to be escaping with the leader of his father’s most notorious group of rebels. War had plagued the country for years, rebellion and neighboring countries had been closing in on the King’s power for years. Slowly, these small nations had been prevailing over the empire that had long reigned over the continent. Now it was final. The royal family was no more. 

Soobin was a prince of nothing. 

Yeonjun continues, “Two more bodies to travel with means a small change in plans, we leave the city tonight.”   
  


“And how do you plan on accomplishing that?” Beomgyu crosses his arms over his burnt orange waistcoat. “All borders will close once the news breaks and no one will be able to leave the city until  _ our _ throats are cut.”

“Do you have such little faith in me?” Yeonjun picks up his cloak that he had left in his room from last night, he throws it over his shoulder and goes searching through a nearby dresser full of clothes. “We’ll be long gone before anyone knows the King is lying dead in his chambers.” 

“And how will we do that?” Taehyun asks as he leans down to untie Kai’s wrists, “You have added significant challenges because of your spontaneous decisions.” 

“I like my decisions,” Yeonjun sticks out a lip to mock a pout, pulling out a simple cotton shit from out of one of the drawers, “You also forget that my decisions usually make everything better.” 

“Debatable,” Beomgyu mutters. 

“If only it were, little bear.” Yeonjun walks over to Soobin and hands him the tunic, “You forget why we were here last night, and who we now have on our side.” 

All eyes shift onto the Prince, Yeonjun has a wicked grin on his face as he pinches his flushed cheeks, “Bunny is our way out of here.” 

Soobin shakes his head, unsure of his role in all of this. Before he can ask any questions the rebel leader turns back to Beomgyu, “Tell me,  _ why _ were we here last night?” 

The Lord answers easily, “To scope out an escape route.”

“And what did we discover?” Yeonjun raises his eyebrows as if the response should be immediate. Beomgyu seems at a loss. Taehyun answers instead.

“His chambers are above the royal stables.”

“Correct!” Yeonjun slides an arm around Soobin’s bare waist and gestures to them all, “Tonight the Prince wants to take his two guests out on a little trip for some fresh air. He takes an attendant and his most trusted guard along for safety precautions.”

They all stare, running over the logistics and looking for any flaws in such a simple plan. A beat of silence passes before Soobin pulls over the shirt and separates from Yeonjun’s side.

“If this is going to work we need to go before anyone finds my father.” He crosses his room and finds his crown where it had been placed on a chest nearby, haphazardly putting it on his head and shaking out his tense hands. 

“See guys? Bunny gets it. Anyone who objects can stay here and await their death.” Yeonjun goes over to Soobin’s window and opens the floor to ceiling doors to let in the chilled autumn air. 

Kai hides behind Soobin as they make their way to the window, “Bunny?” He questions.

Soobin scrunches his nose, “It’s a long story.”

Looking out the window below, lanterns lit up a small path leading to the stables. They were 30 feet from the ground. Yeonjun turns his head to the Prince as they approach, “Have any rope?”

Soobin nods, “Kai, go get the cord from the chest in front of my bed.” Yeonjun raises a brow as the Prince shrugs and admits simply, “I get tied up a lot.”

The rebel hums, taking the rope Kai comes back with and tying it to a thick bed post. “Who wants to go first?”

Beomgyu and Kai purse their lips. Soobin shrugs and Yeonjun eyes the palace guard. Taehyun sighs and takes up the rope and throws it out the window before gracefully climbing over the ledge and disappearing down the side. 

“I taught him so well.” Yeonjun giggles to himself before pulling Beomgyu close and handing him the slack rope, “You not so much, but I believe in you anyway.” 

The Lord’s lip curls, “You never taught me, you didn’t even know me until a year ago.” 

“Lets stop with the whining little bear, before I  _ push _ you,” Yeonjun’s finger presses into Beomgyu’s sternum and nudges him towards the edge. The Lord grumbles about ‘not being a baby’ before also vanishing down out the window. 

Yeonjun turns to the servant who still hides behind Soobin’s back. “Come on birdie, your turn.” When the rope goes lax again Kai takes it into his hands and bites his lip with uncertainty. Yeonjun claps a hand on the attendants shoulder, “Don’t worry, if you fall and break your neck then at least you don’t risk a worse death at the hands of the Court.” 

It doesn’t help Kai’s confidence as he slowly begins his descent into the darkness of the night. Soobin’s chambers are empty save for him and Yeonjun now, the chill of the air continues to send goosebumps over his exposed arms. 

“Ready Bunny?” The words are laced with amusement as Yeonjun holds out his hand for the Prince to take. As soon as their fingertips touch the rebel is quick to draw him in close for a searing kiss.

Soobin moans, a quick sound that is stopped when Yeonjun bites his bottom lip. He struggles not to chase his mouth when Yeonjun pulls away. Soobin confirms quickly, “I’m ready.”

Dark eyes peek through bright bangs and watch as Soobin takes the rope in his hands. Before the Prince can go down, Yeonjun takes his hands in his own and slightly adjusts the Prince’s grip. “When we get out of here,” He speaks quietly, “I’ll help you. But when and if you ever want to leave and go out on your own, that decision will always be up to you. No one will make you do anything or go anywhere ever again.” 

Soobin’s gaze drifts around his chambers once more as he listens. His room he had spent his whole life in, less of space he would call home and more of a place he had felt like he was in constant danger. Memories flashed across his vision of strange men coming in and having their way with him, his father having sent them without any warning. Other memories of nights when he would stumble inside with Kai, the servant helping him into new clothes after the ones he had been wearing were in tatters. He hated this room. He hated what it stood for. 

Then he sees his bed, the sheets still crumpled from where they had lain together in a heated tangle of limbs. Golden jewelry is scattered across the floor and Aurum paint is smeared across satin and silk like spotty bloodstains. This room is his legacy. Soobin supposes that this is what he leaves behind for someone to find and wonder what could have happened to him. 

“Fuck legacys,” He whispers to himself, looking back to Yeonjun and his beautifully swollen lips. 

“That’s more like it,” The rebel leans against the window banister and nods down below, “See you down there.”

With that, Soobin pushes off and begins his repel down to the bottom. The night is perfect, wind rushing past his ears as he makes a quick descent. When he drops to the bottom Kai is quick to take his hand and pull him into a nearby shadow. “You have some weird new friends,” The servant mutters, “Never thought the rebellion was your type of thing.” 

“It wasn’t,” Soobin admits, Yeonjun’s coat flares around him as he lands with a thump in front of them, “Things change.” 

“This change better not get me killed, Taehyun nearly opened up my insides after you went to the ball. Being stuffed into a closet for hours was  _ not _ what I had imagined for our first date.”

“Cute,” Soobin mumbles with a half smile, “Don’t worry, I think you’ll get another chance.”

Before Kai can shoot back a retort Yeonjun shushes them, “Here’s the game plan monsters. Me, Beomgyu and the Bunny in the front, Taehyun keeps the Birdie quiet behind us.” 

Taehyun nods and takes Kai’s hand, dragging him a few feet away to fix his hair and disheveled clothes. Yeonjun fastens one of the buttons on his cloak before taking Soobin’s shoulders in his hands and looks him up and down, “You’re a mess, but we can work with that. I’ll do the talking. We just need three horses and then we’re out.” He squeezes his shoulders, “Play the part one more time. After tonight,  _ never _ again.”

Soobin nods, “I owe you my life,” He says suddenly, “And Kai’s. You didn’t have to-”  
  
“You don’t owe me shit,” Yeonjun interjets as he muses Soobin’s hair roughly before stepping away. “I look after my people, you joined that category after fucking me.” Soobin can feel the seriousness of his statement despite his playful tone. He doesn’t get to respond before the rebel is addressing the group as a whole, “Time to go, everyone stick together.” 

Soobin lets Yeonjun circle an arm around his waist, Beomgyu walks on his other side with their shoulders close together. Taehyun escorts them down the path to the stables with Huening Kai at his side. The Prince takes a breath, slowly getting into a persona he would wear on nights like this. Calm, relaxed and agreeable. He eases into Yeonjun’s touch and lets himself relax into the contact of the rebels mouth pressing into the crook of his neck.

“Good job Bunny, almost there.” 

They make it to the entrance of the stables, a pair of sentries stand at the closed doors with a card game in between them on a spare crate. Soobin watches through half lidded eyes as the two jump to attention when they notice them approaching. 

“Your Majesty,” They say in unison, bowing low and glancing around to the four other guests, “How may we be of service?” 

Yeonjun answers for him, “We request three horses for an evening ride into the woods,” The hand around Soobin’s waist slips underneath the fabric of his shirt to trace along his midriff. The guards don’t hide their stares as a strip of skin comes into view, “Please ready them for us so we may go  _ enjoy _ this beautiful night.” 

The guards nod and disappear into the stables, Taehyun and Kai follow them inside for extra assistance. Once alone Yeonjun leads Soobin over to the crate piled with cards and betting chips and pushes him onto it. The rebel stands in between Soobin’s knees, his hands rubbing up and down his thighs as Beomgyu leans on the crate beside them. 

“Real convincing,” The brunette mumbles, “No ones even watching.” 

“Eyes are  _ everywhere _ , Gyu.” Yeonjun noses into Soobins sternum and looks at the smaller Lord through the corner of his eye, “Never let your guard down, even when you think you’re alone.” 

Soobin hums in agreement, leaning over to kiss Beomgyu’s cheek. It earns him a furious blush from the smaller man. They spend the rest of their five minutes in a tense silence, waiting for horses and their a chance of survival. It isn’t until Kai leans out the doorway and tells them to come in that they all release a long breath. 

Beomgyu jumps up first and follows the attendant inside followed by Soobin and Yeonjun still attached at the hip. When they enter they almost run face first in to Beomgyu who stands frozen not two steps inside. 

“What did you do?” The Lord breathes out.

When Soobin peeks around him he sees the two guards slumped on the ground. 

Taehyun shrugs as he hands the reins of a black horse over to Beomgyu, “They were asking too many questions and Huening Kai is not a good actor.”

“In my defence, I was wholly unprepared.” Kai crosses his arms as a mare noses at his curly brown hair.   
  
Taehyun looks like he might disagree but he decides against any direct comment, “They also wanted to come with us.” 

Soobin breaks away from Yeonjun to toe at one of the guards shoulders, “Are they head?” 

“Not dead, just knocked out,” Yeonjun observes, “Taehyun, help me get them into a stall.” 

The two sentries are dragged into a empty horse stall, tied up and left there as Soobin goes to Kai to get his horse. “Seanna…” The Prince cooes at the tawney horse, an old friend who would ride Kai and him out into the woods for a rare day off. “Good girl.” He rubs along her long neck and tests one of the straps of her harness. 

All three horses have saddles on, brown unassuming leather that isn’t flashy or attention grabbing. Yeonjun and Taehyun appear again and Yeonjun pinches Beomgyu’s cheek as he passes by, the lord still pale from the sight of the unconscious guards. 

“Beomgyu rides alone, Tahyun rides with Kai. Bunny is with me.” Yeonjun announces to the group before running a hand along Seanna’s side. Soobin watches the rebel put a booted foot into the stirrup and swings himself up into the saddle. 

Soobin looks up at him through the lantern light, pink hair shining in the orange glow. A hand is extended to him, rough and callused. He takes it without hesitation. 

Yeonjun helps pull him up into the space behind him, letting Soobin press his chest into his back as his arms circle around his black cloak. The other three soon mount their horses as they make their way out of the stables and into the chill night air. 

It’s dark a ways away from the castle, the lantern light not making it out this far into the palace grounds. Soobin watches as Kai shivers from his spot behind Taehyun, the servant gripping onto the guard tightly. Beomgyu looks scared, ready and to urge his horse into a gallop at any moment. 

As they make their way into the woods Yeonjun turns his head slightly to get Soobin’s attention. His words are soft enough for only the Prince to hear, “Are you gonna look back?” 

Soobin puts his chin on Yeonjun’s shoulder, their cheeks brush with the constant shift of the trotting horse. The question wraps around him like a tight squeeze and he has to shake away the want to turn around and look at the palace behind him. 

He knows what he would see. A castle, glowing up with colorful lights and little pinpoint dots moving about the the terraces and balconies. The windows would be bright and music would flow into the air that could be heard even from the edge of the woods. A soft tune of lilting string instruments and reedy woodwinds. 

Soobin’s own windows would be dark, as would his sibling’s and most likley his fathers. An entire castle void of any living royalty, the country would fall before morning once the news came to light. 

It bring a wicked half smile to the Prince’s lips and he presses them behind Yeonjun’s ear to feel the strong heartbeat press against his mouth. Soobin could get used to this rythmm, this constant in his life that was so contrasting to what he had been used to before.    
  


“I’m not going to look back.” Soobin’s tears work their way down his cheeks as he mumbles into the warm skin.

“There is nothing there.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Prince of Nothing!
> 
> This was an idea ever since I watched the Yeonjun vlive when Soobin got beck from mudbank still in his uniform. *chefkiss* It was all a downhill spiral from there lol
> 
> Soobin's horse is named after his dog 'Sean' 
> 
> Would anyone be interested in a bonus 3 page mini scene about what would happen if Yeonjun and Soobin haden't been interrupted?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome, I'd love to know what you thought. 
> 
> Part 2 come next week or sooner.


End file.
